Timelord of the Sharingan Eye
by TiberSeptim
Summary: Conflicted/Emotional Doctor SmarterDarker Naruto. Doctor in a Ninja world. Naruto who can actually do math! WHATS NOT TO LOVE Not really romantic, but maybe a spouse for the Doctor and several interests for Naruto,Will start slow,but action retains itself when Naruto is age academy up Early stages of writing,I still have more to do,the Doctor will be chunin -On Hiatus I guess?-
1. Chapter 1:Pilot

Time-lord of the SharinganChapter 1: Alone / A confused doctor

 **For future reference, I Do not own Dr. Who, BBC does, as is Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto and T.V. Tokyo and all that. I contribute to the plot, and occasional OC.**

 ***I've gone back and have started editing this, but I will be back to edit it more to it's full potential***

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Talking"=Demon, bijuu etc.**

 **'Thinking'=Demon bijuu, etc, maybe even alien for both of the last two, you never know how many aliens roar...**

 **Attack move**

 **Also, I do not dislike any of the Companions, but... I'm going to make someone mad if they really loved Donna, I enjoyed Donna and all of her comic hilarity and compassion, but things shall go a different way. This is the same serious Doctor who can have hilarity, but there will be a more grown up/watched over Naruto.**

 **More to the point, "Time-lord of the Sharingan" rings a bell in my head. I plan on him getting one, but it will be awhile!**

 **Thanks, Enjoy!**

… **...**

It takes only an instant of time to lose everything. Such for Instance, the beauty of a flower, like a Rose. Sure he had felt pain before, with his own rose and more, especially with Martha. He could not do it to himself again.

The Doctor who stood at a tall height for a man but weighed less than that said man, which made him look like a pencil in his flashy blue suit, distinctive brown hair and eyes, and particular red shoes couldn't stand anymore pain or rejection of this magnitude.

This is why when Donna had helped him against Miss Foster of the Adipose fleet, he was ecstatic that there was some one still there for him to give up anything in their power to help him, he was only one man afterall.

Donna helped him defeat Miss Foster, who payed for her own selfish crimes by being the Adipose nursery fleet's scapegoat.

But when she had suggested to go with him, that she had already packed suitcases and kept them in her car. He could only sigh and reject her with a kind, "I'm sorry, no."

Donna at first was shocked, "B-But Doctor, I had always dreamed of the man in the blue box that would take me across the universe! And as much as you think not letting me go is protecting me, it's just hurting you!"

The Doctor didn't call her on it, he had lived for many years, over Nine-hundred, of course he still needed a human, someone to make him compassionate, someone to be there for him and him to be there for them. Contrary to popular belief, the Doctor being a "Space Alien" to UNIT and all the humans, he was also able to contain much emotion, Anger, Pain, Frustration, Happiness all the same.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry." He let off solemnly. Donna acted out and yelled, " **WELL ONE DAY, YOU MAY NEED ME, SEE HOW YOU LIKE THAT!** "

After making Donna cry and run off, the only thing the depressed Time-lord could say was "I believe your right..."

Soon after that, the Doctor stepped into his T.A.R.D.I.S and punching a few controls, the T.A.R.D.I.S took off with a vrooooooom and whirring sound, completely disappearing from the Alley he had parked it.

 **In Another Universe**

… **...**

 **Konoha, Fire Country**

… **...**

Another year, and another passing from October 10th, the day of hell for many villagers, as that was the day Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked. But with bravery and courage, the villages 4th Hokage used the Shiki Fujin, to seal the Demon fox into a newborn baby boy. The whole village was up in lights, adults were drinking their hearts out in cheer.

Civilian and Shinobi Alike, children were running through the streets laughing and playing with each other. Unfortunately for the six year old boy who saved the village as an honorary prison, was getting chased into an empty part of the village by a few drunk civilians and Chunin.

Now there is no implication that all civilians are bad, the only civilians who speak against Naruto are the shopkeepers, and council, the rest of the civilians just ignore the boy.

The Shinobi council in the past has chosen enactments that are protecting the boy from the wrath of a retired veteran, Danzo's wrath.

Naruto, a small blonde boy of six, with spiky hair, orange pants, a black shirt, and blue sandals had hit the edge of a wall in the village, there was no way out of this, and the villagers were getting close!

"Why! Why do you all hate me?!" The boy pleaded to them, trying to make sense of it all.

"You are trash and destroy honest jobs and people!" one of the civilians shouted, making the others in the group agree. (Seriously, give the kid a break you dumb 1 percent, right?)

The boy just started trying to think of a way out as the villagers started huddling around closer, ready to shake him down.

Suddenly, Shuriken hit the ground in front of the weak civilians and in a flash of purple and white, a figure stood before them. The figure, who everyone knew was an Anbu black ops member when they all saw her settle down, saw her grab their demon enemy and were struck with anger as she and Naruto Shun-shined out of the crowd.

The civilians started muttering and scattered from the alleyway.

The girl got the blonde boy to his home, and he couldn't feel any greater.

"Th-Thank you!" He yelled cheerfully as he ran inside his apartment to his home. The girl behind her mask smiled and body flickered into a comfy spot to watch on the boys home as per her orders by the 3rd Hokage now in charge after the Kyuubi attack six years ago.

… **...**

 **Somewhere in Time Space – TO- ANCIENT ROME! Or is he really there at all?**

 **(Pompeii)**

… **...**

The Doctor was busy navigating his traveling through time, and with a final bang on his machine, creating a circus packed "GONG", he got himself ready to go exploring.

Opening the door, and walking only five steps, the Doctor was greeted with the bustling sights of Rome, and he looked on with glee and a smile before muttering, "Hopefully this can cheer me up a few pounds."

The doctor started walking through the streets checking out the sights, from street vendors, to belly dancers from the middle east.

He stopped by a vendor, "Excuse me! Can you tell me where the seven hills are?" The vendor stopped what he was doing and stared bullets through to the Doctor.

"Y-Your not joking, well I suppose it would be that way," the vendor pointed to a direction running down the long built streets.

"Thanks!" He yelled as he waved to the man and walked away, leaving the vendor distraught at hearing the man was a few thousand miles away from where he wanted to be.

The doctor finally made it down through the arch built in the street and gazed upon something that froze him in an instant, as life continued to move around him.

"T-Th-Thats one mountain..." the Doctor deadpanned to himself, and thought, 'THAT MAN DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME'.

But it was too late for him to gripe to himself, as everything around him and the villagers in the streets were to a halt as earthquake hit, "IT'S ANOTHER ONE FOLKS!" a man in the streets shouted.

"It seems its volcano day, hm." the Doctor nonchalantly said, before turning around and running hastily back to where he parked the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Oh, no, no its not here!" He saw the man he talked to earlier here, "Sir, where's the big blue box gone?"

"Oh!" the man said with a smile, "I sold it, for Fifteen Quinarius!"

"Y-You sold it!? How did you sell it?" the Doctor exclaimed quickly, "Secondly, that was my box!"

The vendor rolled his eyes, but conceded, "I sold it to a man named Caecilius, famous marble maker and seller, now let me to my business."

Without even thanking him, he ran off to find this marble smith guy the vendor told him about. Pretty soon, the Doctor entered in a finely made marble house, with arches of wood, and antique roman venues, he noticed instantly the marble design of the roman house hold gods belief.

Before he entered the room to question the family, another shake caused the whole house to rumble. "Look what you've done Quintus, you've angered the household gods, now go pay your respects!" a lady shouted out loudly to her apparent son.

As Quintus made his way to the shrine, he passed a strange man but ignored it, while the Doctor noticed he had a hangover and was rowdy with his parents.

"Hello!" the Doctor shouted out to the estranged Husband and Wife trio, their daughter not far away sitting down near an underground furnace.

Before they could converse, another earthquake happened, "Positions!" Caecilius shouted. The whole family moved to save precious objects, while the doctor saved a plant and a bust head as he noticed his T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Hello, thank you for catching that, I'm sorry but we are closed for the day, I am expecting a visitor," The Marble seller tried to say, but was cut off by the Doctor who in a cheery voice replied, "Well, that's me I'm a visitor, hello!" as he walked in boldly.

"Who are you?" the Head member of the family asked, as he followed the Doctor, "I am... Spartacus."

"Well, Mr. Spartacus, I am not open for trade today, but you want marble anytime, I'm your man!" Caecilius said respectfully.

"W-Well, that's good because I'm the marble inspector," the Doctor replied coolly while showing the man his physic paper quickly.

The woman was over by her son trying to take his drink out of his hand, "I suppose we can't miss much of an inspection, I'm sorry sir, I do apologize for my son." she said while capturing the drink and pouring it out in a little pond that was set up.

"This is my good wife Metella, U-uh, I must confess we're not prepared for an inspection we're a-" he was cut off as the Doctor started speaking swiftly, "Nothing to worry about, nothing to hide, although really, that blue box over there looks like wood to me." he finished as he walked over to the T.A.R.D.I.S. The woman gave her husband a scolding look while whispering, "I told you it was ugly." the man just looked offended and shrugged.

"B-But I only bought it today," the man continued, the Doctor replied coolly, "Ah Caveat Emptor," and clicked his tongue.

"O-Oh your Celtic, that's lovely." he stated slowly. "Well, I'm going to have to take it off your hand's I'm sorry sir, it can be returned." the Doctor stated with a smile.

"I-I suppose that's alright," Caecilius stated feeling a little weary of the man who seemed educated and shifty to him.

They were too late for anything else as several color guarded roman legionnaire officers entered the room, one speaking loudly and clearly, "Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Auger of the City Government."

Soon, a man entered between the soldiers, sporting a government toga, with gold and floral purple splitting down the middle, the man's skin was red and his hair was gray, and to top it off, he had a smug smirk on his face that the Doctor found odd.

Caecilius smiled, "Lucius, my pleasure as always," he said as he walked to the man, meanwhile Metella was scolding Quintus to stand up and show respect making the boy sigh but concede.

Caecilius continued, "A rare honor for you to come to my house," he reached for a handshake but Lucius weirdly declined."

Lucius spoke with a nasal voice, "The birds are flying north and the wind is in the west," Caecilius nodded to be at ease with the man, "Absolutely, and I hope that is good?"

Lucius continued with a smug face, "Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow." Caecilius started speaking with his wife about how such great wisdom was an honor.

The Doctor was snorting in his head, he knew this was the past, but how could a man be so arrogant as to claim to know the winds of time, especially in the presence of a Time-lord!

"Pardon me sir, I have a guest, this is Spartacus," Caecilius introduced Lucius to the Doctor with respectful titles.

Lucius looked on with his beady eyes, "A name is but a cloud on a summer wind," the Doctor finished for him, "But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark," then Lucius annoyingly continued for the Doctor, "Aha, But what is the dark other than an omen of the sun?"

The Doctor replied in a smug tone as-well, "I concede that every sun must set," "Ha!" the Doctor continued from Lucius' interruption, "and yet the son of the father must also rise."

Lucius looked like he was pissed, "Damn, very clever, obviously a man of great knowledge." Whilst the doctor just looked on with a nod.

The doctor excused himself and started walking to his ticket out of Vesuvius, when all of a sudden he hears Caecilius go, "It's ready, here it is, exactly what you've specified to be made, it pleases you sir?" Lucius looked with a good mood, "As the rain pleases soil, thank you."

The Doctor couldn't help himself, "That looks peculiar, who designed that?" Lucius responded with a smug look, "Why the gods of course!"

While they all were staring at the stone tablet which looked like a circuit, the man of science was beginning to have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, 'I should probably go, volcano day is tomorrow, but there can't be anything that advanced here on here at this time period, can there?' He thought to himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts, when Caecilius' daughter, Evelina started talking with exasperation like she was in pain. "That man, He is a stranger, he uses his words like a trickster, they're mocking us."

The Doctor was shocked, 'Can she hear my thoughts' he wondered. "I can hear your thoughts" she replied still looking in pain but smirking slightly at the Doctors face full of confusion.

"Sorry about that Spartacus, she is consuming the vapors!" Metella tried defending her daughter, "By the gods mother, what have you been doing to her, she looks ill!" Quintus interjected, causing Caecilius to scold him, "Not now, Quintus."

Lucius smirked before interjecting, "I gather I have a rival in this household, another with the gift." Metella was eating this praise up, "Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline sisterhood, they say she has remarkable visions."

Lucius snorted in his mind before smugly speaking out loud, "The prophecies of women are limited and dull, only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception."

"Oh, well you know she was pretty close as to what she was trying to describe me mate," The doctor chided in cheerfully.

 **BOOM** another quake, Lucius looked at him smuglier(if that's even possible? The guy is full of himself) "The mountain gods mock your words, I'd be careful if I were you Man of Gallifrey."

This only served to freak the Doctor out more, but he ignored it and asked a question, "Consumed the vapors you say?" Evelina replied in slow words, "They give me strength," the Doctor just countered swiftly, "Doesn't look like it too me.."

"Is that your opinion... As a Doctor" the girl said stone cold. This make the Doctor go almost pale white like he had seen a ghost, but maybe that was just nine ghosts before him.

"Now then Evelina, don't be rude." Metella pleaded with her daughter. "No, no, no let her speak," the Doctor spoke up.

Lucius spoke up, "Your home is in fire is it not?" the Doctor couldn't reply. How did they know so much about him? He had to get to the bottom of this, but not before he got his own personal prophecies from two of Pompeii's finest!

Lucius spoke first, "Doctor, you regret your actions do you not?" as the room began to rumble from another quake the Doctor could only stare in shock as, yes, he did regret not taking Donna, losing mentally and physically Rose, Martha, heck even Mickey, all of his life he had been running. "Your time to protect someone is coming, A fox of orange and black is ready for your arrival, Alas do not forget, you can not hide your past even from those with the power of snakes and those with the power of energy, even with a red eye that burns in black to attack!"

'What does he mean orange and black fox? And what's all this about those who have powers of snakes and what sort of energy?' The Doctor was the most confused he had ever been in his life, but it didn't help when the female soothsayer spoke up as well.

"Your name is even hidden, it is burned in the stars, you a Doctor is false, your a lord, A lord of Time, destined to learn a lesson." and with that, Evelina fell unconscious, while the Doctor started to help her remain conscious, Lucius thanked them and made his way with his stone tablet.

Eventually, the Doctor was looking at Caecilius' family's own vent leading to the underground heat. **"ROAR"**

"What is that noise Caecilius?" the Doctor asked, Caecilius sighed, "It's always been heard, probably the gods."

"Well thanks," the Doctor stated, going into the other room, he spotted Quintus looking at marble solemnly. "What's wrong Quintus?" Quintus saw the doctor standing before him and he sighed, setting the marble down and standing up. "My parents are always going on about Evelina, and it makes me sick," he stated.

The Doctor nodded, he knew how jealousy and envy could pity a soul. "Say, do you know where Lucius lives?" the Doctor asked out of the blue, while Quintus raised an eyebrow.

Later at night there were two shrouded figures in togas, but both were undeniably Quintus Caecilius and the mysterious Doctor of time as Lucius and Evelina put it. They entered into Lucius' living area and went straight to the stone tablets.

"Oh," the Doctor sighed out, "These circuits are building something". "Building what?" Quintus asked confusedly. "The Future!" Lucius shouted from behind them as two soldiers pulled out their swords. Lucius sure had them in a stretch but the Doctor wanted more questions.

"Pray tell, what are you planning Lucius?" Lucius looked at the Doctors question with his usual smugness, "THE WILL OF THE GODS," he shouted, and before he could get the soldiers to attack them, the Doctor acted quickly pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he aimed it and shot at the circuits, causing them to jumble and fall on the floor.

"By the way, it's an energy converter." The Doctor said before he and Quintus ran out the window.

"MY COLUMNS, GUARDS GET THEM!" Lucius shouted trying to scrounge his tablets. "Lord, I beseech you, this man has gone against the will of Pompeii! Show yourself, Show yourself!"

A distant roar was heard from the underground vent.

Quintus and the Doctor came to a halt at their home as they heard footsteps, "This doesn't sound too good, RUN!" the Time-lord shouted as they bolted inside the Caecilius manor.

"Caecilius, get to safety!" the Doctor shouted, "Doctor, What is wrong?" The marble merchant asked worried, "I think were being followed," was the only reply.

 **BOOM**

Up from the vents, a giant monster of magma and rock came to the surface, roaring and causing a commotion. "The gods are with us!" Evelina shouted, the Doctor was busy shouting, "I Can help you! Just tell me who you are!"

"Doctor!" The family started shouting in worry. Quintus and a servant started to douse the giant in water and it started to collapse and die.

"What was that?" Caecilius asked in worry.

"A creature living under your vent's but I'd say that's the basic foot soldier." the Doctor explained calmly.

As the family hugged each other, the Doctor scratched his chin thinking, 'Still, aliens in Pompeii then it must be a good thing I stayed'.

 **In a random sibylline temple**

… **...**

A young teenage girl of sixteen with black hair and brown eyes with a peasants toga was strapped to a table freaking out, "HELP ME!" she shouted.

"No one can save you, you cease for the gods!" The temple priestess proclaimed, and as she was about to end the young girls life, she heard a cocky voice.

"That'll be the day."

They all looked to see the Doctor walking down to their level, "Your a fool man of time, it's too late, the Sibylline is complete!" The priestess said while the Doctor chuckled lightly.

"You know, I met the Sybill once, hell of a woman, bad at dancing, nice teeth though.." He responded while staring off into space, before using the sonic screwdriver to free the girl without any resistance.

"What magic is this?" the priestess questioned.

"Let me tell you about the sybill, the founder of this religion and how she would be ashamed of you, all her wisdom and insight, turned sour!" he finished.

"DIE!" the priestess yelled.

"Show me this man!" they all heard from behind a curtain, "He is different, he has the stars in him". "Oh very perceptive, where do you get your wisdom?" the Doctor questioned a bit respectfully but also arrogantly. "The gods grant it to us!" the woman shouted.

The Doctor spoke after a minute, "May I beg audience before the high priestess?" The curtain opened to reveal a women made entirely of stone almost, and they could all notice she was in pain.

The Doctor asked to observe her and noticed she was stone. "So what is that seeding inside you, turning your flesh and bones into stone and rocks, the thing that's taking over you?" the Doctor questioned in a flurry, "NAME yourself, Planet, Star, classification of race."

The high priestess suddenly had a demonic alien voice, " **WE ARE AWAKENING, THE** **PYROVILE, WE WILL TAKE THIS PLANET AND ENGROSS IT IN A NEW AGE OF FIRE!**!"

All of the cult priestesses started chanting on the ground pyrovile.

The Doctor whispered to the girl he freed, "No time no, go open that vent."

The girl opened the vent as soon as the Doctor pulled out a water gun, "I'M ARMED!"

A priestess shouted, "The weapon is harmless looking into his mind!"

"Yeah, well its gotta sting" the Doctor muttered as he shot the high priestess a few times with the pistol.

" **ARGHGRHGRHGRHGHGHGHGHHHHH! THE TIME HAS COME, THE PROPHECIES ARE WRITTEN!"** The high priestess shouted at the top of her injured burned lungs.

"JUMP!" the Doctor shouted, as he and the girl both went under the ground falling on sand in a red lit tunnel, "No time, we're going down!" he shouted and the girl did not even argue.

 **Meanwhile...**

Lucius heard everything in his mind scape through the alien physics and he was outraged, "Summon the council of Vulcan and war! The gods will shall be done as we go, Vesuvius awaits!" he shouted as he heard a yes sir.

 **Meanwhile elsewhere...**

"Evelina, what can your visions see? What will happen?" Metella asked her daughter.

The girl started in a thinking pose and started to sniffle and sob a bit, "I see a choice that a man must make, one is a choice that will be nothing but death, and a second choice in the future will determine with the decisions of another world. I'm sorry, I can see no more."

The family were at peace with worry at least for now with that.

 **Back with the Doctor...**

The Doctor and his Temporary companion were making their way, when they heard a roar, "They know we're here, come on!" he shouted as they started running.

They both saw Lucius talking to the foot soldier pyrovile as a god, as they continued in the barren mountain inside full of fire and dirt.

'Wait a minute, this isn't a volcano at all...' the Doctor thought at one point but kept moving.

Lucius spotted them and yelled to his god, "SEE THEM! THEY DESECRATE YOU OH LORD, BURN THEM!"

With the girl running to a capsule the Doctor pointed her to, he shot a foot soldier with a water pistol while he kept running.

They ran inside the capsule, as it closed shut and the girl was freaking out asking who he was and questions on how they would survive, "I'll explain... never" the Doctor responded as he rewired the capsule.

Suddenly, he realized a terrible truth. 'I-I am what causes the volcano of Vesuvius, I have a choice, either let them burn in Pompeii, or the world burns...' The Doctor scared the girl by shouting at the top of his lungs, "I SAW ONE PLANET BURN, I WILL NEVER LET ANOTHER ONE DO THE SAME!"

"ALLONSY, AND HOLD ON!" he shouted as he cranked a lever. Suddenly the capsule started rerouting causing a huge explosion and changing the prophecies.

Lucius was the first to understand, " NOOOOOOOOOOO THE GODS PLAN!"

The Sybilline Soothsayers started freaking out, "Well, you were wrong about the prophecy, but I suppose this is what we get all along," she said to the high priestess as the building started to collapse from the force of the explosion.

The Caecilius family was a burst in freaking out, and all Evelina could see, was death.

The capsule shot out of the volcano at speeds faster than his T.A.R.D.I.S, and they hit the ground many miles away from the mountain top, but the smoke was billowing fast.

The last thing the Doctor said to the girl was, "Hurry and get to higher ground to survive!" and with that the Doctor made his way to his T.A.R.D.I.S. As the city was in mass panic with over Twenty-Thousand people struggled to get out of the city.

He made it to the house with ash all over the place, as he saw the family huddled together, "Doctor, help us!" Caecilius shouted with fear, as the Doctor stared with regret and entered his T.A.R.D.I.S.

He cranked some of the levers and jetted off to another time line. He tried to convince himself that this is what the time line required, that the people of Pompeii were better off without him, but he started walking to the stairs of the T.A.R.D.I.S and just started sobbing in mental stress.

'Maybe... I could have saved people, but it was a fixed point... I shouldn't feel guilty, it happens all the time, but...' his mind was cut off and he stopped sobbing when the T.A.R.D.I.S started shaking Violently, suddenly there was smoke entering the main room and he only swore as the smoke almost completely shrouded the room.

Instantly, he felt a divine presence better than himself, it had a female voice and he couldn't place it, the only thing he could say was, "T.A.R.D.I.S?"

The voice said, "You were okay to cry, you need to learn compassion for yourself, how is it so easy to forget the lesson mortals teach you everyday?" and with that, the Doctors world went black as he passed out on the floor of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

… **...**

 **Konoha, grassy clearing**

… **...**

The young boy was comical, gutsy, sometimes an idiot, but he still wanted to be strong to protect himself and his precious people from the mean civilians and shinobis who wanted to pick on him, and to him, there was no better way of dedicating his time to old man Teuchi and his Ayame-neechan, and of course Old man Hokage, he thought than that which was training, or atleast his version of it.

He just didn't have the help or support, people in the village would treat the last uchiha over him because he had some "big" duty and he wasn't "useless" like some of those drunkards said about him.

 **Henge,** The boy shouted, causing him to change into an Anbu member. For being six, he was well versed in chakra ahead of many kids, but he was still pathetically weak as there was no available training for him.

"pfft" the young whiskered kid sputtered as he walked along a dirt road back to Konoha.

… **...**

 **Konoha Shopping District**

… **...**

Stares. All there ever was were the stares, and Naruto was sick of it! He walked through this district as he was going to the Hokage mansion, but he didn't even get a chance as three genin six years older than him himself started picking on him.

"So what are you doing demon boy?" the leader asked smirking.

"I think he's lost his mom," another boy said faking sympathy.

"Oh, wait, he doesn't have a mom or dad," the final jerk said, causing the three of them to laugh and people to look at the confrontation then ignore it as soon as they saw Naruto being the picked on.

After a few more insults, Naruto had enough and started walking away, before one of the genin drew a kunai and threw it at him. Naruto almost laughed outloud and shouted, " **Kawarimi!** " and the boy was replaced with a chair at a restaurant.

Naruto continued walking down the street but then he stopped, looking around intently, 'I swore I can hear a whooshing sound.'

While Naruto was distracted, the stupid genin tried the same move throwing the kunai knife, this time it planted in Naruto's back.

" **OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!** " the young boy shouted.

The kid's started laughing but then were phased when they saw the kid fall on the ground not in pain but in neutrality.

 **-ENTER... THE MINDSCAPE...-**

Suddenly, Naruto was in ankle deep of water, inside what appeard to him to be a sewer.

He felt a strange energy pulling him so he started walking towards it. Only to end up in front of a Large Iron Cage with the Kanji for -Seal- on it.

Then he noticed the giant fox behind the seal.

"Are you the nine-tailed fox?" Naruto asked.

The demon started chuckling, " **Yessss, But how did you know that?** "

Naruto snorted openly at the fox, causing it to look on in outrage, "Pu h-leeze, I've heard Demon Fox more times than I can count, I just never let it phase me." Naruto replied with a smile.

The Demon laughed and said, " **I think we're gonna get along fine, just know this now, I will escape this seal, and eat you whole** " The fox laughed at that and started licking its giant mouth.

Naruto nodded and said his goodbye to the "flea ball" causing the fox to growl and instantly woke up, probably from the help of the fox so he let it go.

He noticed that the wound was healed, so he kept going regardless with the hole in his shirt and dirt all over him from being laid on the ground for a few seconds in real time. He was just coming upon seeing the tower up above everything else when he heard this distinctive whooshing sound again.

He stood in the middle of the street as people walked along ignoring or glaring at him, and he finally looked behind him in the sky and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

He instantly shouted, "LOOK OUT!" to everyone in the street, causing all the people who usually ignore him or glare at him to see a giant blue box come barreling down from the sky.

He grabbed a woman in fifties and a little girl and kawarimi'ed them out of the way of the box, actually earning nods of approval from everyone around him and thanks from the two people he saved.

But his acknowledgment was short lived as the box came to a halt in the middle of the street, Naruto was the first brave one to walk up to the door and knock, whilst at that moment the Hokage was on his way, and all anbu units around the area dispatched around Naruto and the box.

… **...**

 **I will call that a successful first chapter?**

 **I may not go on to it where the Doctor gets a cool eye.**

 **I don't really know, I'd enjoy to see people's views on the Idea.**

 **Annnd yeah, No Donna, This would be a different Doctor, he obviously needs to grow up after nine hundred years, with all the human contact he should not have to keep needing help stay mentally strong, but I can't really judge for I am not an alien, but definitely a Darker/ more Emotional/ Lawful Doctor?**

 **Naruto isn't really strong, he's strong cause he's got the Kyuubi as an automatic defense, but in this, he was acting more sensible, calm and aware.**

 **I put this up as an Idea, flames dont matter; I shall edit this for a long time.**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Adoption?

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Konoha!**

 **Now onto the story, Thanks for the Follows, and to my very first reviewer!: Thanks for reminding me of the exact age of the Doctor, I had done so much of learning information before I started writing drafts to the chapter but that information had slipped right passed me.**

 **I wish I owned BBC, I'd made the Doctor a Ginger! But unfortunately, I do not.**

 **Neither do I own Tv Tokyo or am I Masashi Kishimoto, so I have no say in the technological advances of Naruto!**

 **'I'm probably going to be annoying, I enjoy editing the bad rough beginning chapters, and so I update them a lot'**

 **And also, It may not seem like it, but I put a high regard on my writing. I have three chapters I considered for chapter two, I wrote them all similarly and with different outcomes, but I thought this was the best. The hardest part of that process is putting the ideas to the paper.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Talking= Demon, Spirit, Alien, Etc.**

 **'Thinking= Demon, Spirit, Alien, Etc.**

 **Attack Move**

 **Enjoy, stay interested!**

* * *

 **Konoha, Shopping Streets District**

…

 **Naruto's perspective?**

 **Longer well done version of the T.A.R.D.I.S crash making Naruto a local hero. (I enjoy the T.A.R.D.I.S crashing... Is that bad?)**

* * *

Tormented or Indifferent, yeah those could be the words. Naruto usually felt tormented or indifferent to the village populace, the only ones who were his real family could be the Ichiraku's or the aged Hokage, but that was it.

Naruto had felt like he was very different, and he had many suspicions that were highly unsual for such a young kid. For instance, the fact of the giant demon fox he had just seen had served him to finally realize why the villagers were angry and rude to him; and he wasn't a very mean person so he would try to forgive them. He was not such a total idiot, and so he understood adults may not understand things sometimes, so he would try his best to think lightly of a dark situation. Although how long the process of forgiveness would last, the boy could not really decide.

At first he had wanted to yell at the big crowd of idiots who would ignore him or yell, but first of all he tried to think of forgiveness, they were only hurt and wounded from a major deadly event that happened only six years before, but he didn't care about the pain anymore that he had received. Many of the younger kids around his age were taught these bad mannerisms from their adult guardians before them.

Oh how he wished he had parents, or atleast more friends to talk to as well!

The whiskered boy had about an hours talk with the fox demon who explained that night, how it was taken control of an Uchiha, forced to attack the village, and was forced to listen to its rant for the rest of their time together about how the fur-ball hated all humans especially his container, and how It's name was Kurama.

Naruto just left on a "bye flea ball" wave off, enjoying the low growl of Kurama's in response to his insult, and was returned to his outside perspective where he stood up, pulled out the kunai that was thrown noticing he healed almost-instantly, also noticing his bullies staring at him with plate sized eyes.

'Hmm, seems it's only been a few minutes but my wound healed up, thanks fur-ball!' He thought to himself giddy at his new found power that came with being a Jinchurikii.

 **'No problem kit, but if your going to keep calling me that I wont make you my henchman'** the fox responded to him.

Naruto was walking and almost tripped, 'WHAT? How can you talk to me? By the way, Uzumaki Naruto is no ones right hand man!' the boy thought waiting for a response. All he got was a loud **'BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA'** courtesy of an annoying giant fox.

The boy kept walking ignoring the stares and he finally heard the response he wanted, **'physic link, all that shit but anyway, I'll be your guardian angel'**.

Naruto shook his head and kept walking, and in a moments notice he stopped abruptly causing several more people to glare at him as he stopped, 'What is this whirring noise?' he thought to himself.

The fox responded non-chalantly, **'Try behind you,'**

He heeded his new friends advice, turning around quickly and looking up into the sky, causing his eyes to become the size of baseballs. A big blue box it seemed to be, was heading straight for him! The boy shouted, "LOOK OUT!" to everyone in the street, causing the people who usually ignored him or sent him glares to look at the sky and see the same blue box barreling down from the sky in a reckless manner.

Everyone forgot their hatred or shunning of the boy to heed his advice as the box nearly came with contact into the ground, Naruto for being only an age of six was very heroic, touching a woman in her fifties and a little girl on their backs and whispering **Kawarimi** , effectively replacing him and them with a nearby dango stand and in the meantime pissing off a certain purple haired snake Kunoichi of Konoha in the process.

But for the act of bravery, a majority of the citizens who saw it and weren't total bigots started praising him for his actions, especially the older woman and little girl. But his acknowledgment was short lived however as the box came to a halt in the middle of the street not to far off.

He was musing to himself about the situation of a box falling out of the sky when he was brought out of his thoughts by his new room-mate, **'Kit, there is a very powerful aura coming from inside that box, a very pure one and I think you should check it out'**.

Naruto laughed and muttered, "Sure, why not?'.

He walked slowly up to the door on the front of the box, and the first distinctive thing he noticed was a pair of letters in bold white on the top stating, " **POLICE Public Call BOX** ".

Naruto scratched his head, 'Would that happen to be a box from the Konoha police force?' he thought to himself but was given more information by Kurama. ' **Kit, there is no way this is a ninja object, It does not seem to be powered by chakra at all but there's a wonderful aura coming from inside of it, knock on the door before I force my way out of this seal and knock myself, then I'll eat you'.** Then Kurama laughed continuing to Irk the boy.

Naruto took an extra step of faith, and knocked on the seemingly wooden door. Not to his surprise, seconds later the whole Anbu force of Konoha surrounded him and the blue box, including the Hokage.

"Oh, hey Ji-ji." Naruto spoke in a cheerful voice.

… **...**

 **Inside the T.A.R.D.I.S**

… **...**

After what seemed like a century in the Doctor's dreams, light started coming to his eyes as he slowly picked himself up off the floor. All he could remember was smoke shrouding the whole T.A.R.D.I.S so he could only see himself, and he could remember a Divine voice telling him he needed to learn a lesson about being compassionate without the constant help of companions, how he needed to have growth in a healthy way, and be influenced positively by someone else. Or so, that's what he thought but he couldn't really hear the whole speech because he was falling under into sleep, but regardless the smoke from earlier had cleared out.

The Doctor went to his closet, and changed into a nice brown pinstripe suit, with an easily well seen blue undershirt, with a red tie on top of both, with a brown trench coat over his pinstripe suit with white shoes to match.

Just as he started making preparations to leave the T.A.R.D.I.S, he had heard a few simple knocks on his door, causing the Doctor to start thinking, 'That's funny, I don't usually receive visitors, I'm the one who has to go out and find company'.

He went to the door and was about to open it to leave when he heard two voices conversing,

"Naruto, what is this and what are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah ji-ji, I was walking on the street to see you right now and as unbelievable as it sounds, this box came flying out of nowhere!"

"My my, now that's a story."

"Yeah, I even saved a lady and little girl!"

"T-Thats good... How?"

"Kawarimi of course!"

"W-W-We'll talk about this later, lets see about this box." the Hokage was quite confused because he had never even been to academy yet; but seeing it was Naruto, he had known the boy was special.

Right when the Hokage went walking for the door; the Doctor decided to make himself known and opened the door to see the sunny day and the busy oriental street.

"Hello! I-I'm err... John Smith..." the Doctor finally stammered out unsure of how to greet himself, 'Um, maybe I should have thought more about the name greeting here' he quickly thought to himself.

… **...**

 **(The Hokage and Anbu Reactions)**

… **...**

The Hokage was confused beyond his wildest beliefs, here was a man who was simply not what he expected next. This man seemed innocent and pure of heart to him, reminding him of an older Minato or Naruto. The old leader started snorting at the mans odd appearance, but went cautious at seeing the mans eyes. His brown eyes were calmer than a leaf sitting on a stream, but looked as though they had seen more battle and wars than was accepted.

The same could be for the Anbu Black Op agents around the box as they saw a skinny pencil of a man in a nice suit, definitely not what they were expecting! Some danger, perhaps yes but definitely not some young man who was the opposite of danger. A few of the Kunoichi in the anbu started blushing behind their masks, it was only natural because here was a young man who was instilling an aura of peacefulness over everyone; and to a few girls he could be considered quite handsome.

 **(Meanwhile... Naruto's Reaction...)**

Naruto saw the reactions of the Hokage and the Anbu to the nice looking man, and started laughing so hard he fell on the ground earning glares from the "trained" units of the Hokage and his surrogate "ji-ji" himself.

Other than laughing at their stuttering coughs and shocked faces, Naruto looked closer at the tall man.

Naruto's first input of the man was that he seemed young, as if he were in his thirties, but his eyes showed the look of a man who had seen war and countless decades of life, like the old man Hokage; but this man had a look much more defining in his eyes than he could see on Sarutobi.

'What a cool suit!' was Naruto's second input, his smile soon registered as a frown when he heard Kurama spout off, ' **BWAHAHAHA, you would think that was cool!** '

 **(Doctor's reaction anyone?)**

The Doctor first saw an old man who he deemed to be a very important official, with the mans white and red robes and rather big hat with a kanji symbol drawn on. He also noticed the old man championed a pipe in his mouth and he smelt like tobacco and armor.

The second thing that tipped off the Doctor was the presence of over ten people clad in armor, 'Probably special forces or regular soldiers; I'm not a dangerous alien invader, regardless though it must have been strange for them to see the T.A.R.D.I.S appear out of nowhere.' the Time-lord thought to himself.

He soon noticed a young spiky blonde haired boy with whisker birth marks on his face staring at him, and it seemed like he was having an inner conflict within himself as he was transitioning from smiling to frowning. The Doctor gave him a warm smile and gave the young boy a wave, causing said boy to blush awkwardly at a stranger being nice to him.

This caused the Hokage and Anbu agents to calm down quite a bit, but they had business and questions to ask.

… **... 3rd perspective again!...**

Either way, they all stood there for a few minutes before the Hokage decided to break the ice, "M-May I welcome you to Konoha, The village hidden in the leaves." the old man introduced with a few stutters, "Can we help you with anything?" he asked sternly fixing his earlier stutters.

The man from the box could only mutter, "W-Well, um yes I would like to see the leader of this village I suppose?" This being said caused the Hokage to smile, "That would be me, how about we go to my office and we can, err discuss your origins?" causing the Doctor to nod in response.

The old Hokage looked to his Anbu unit, "You are dismissed," he said non-chalantly, causing them to all nod and disappear in a flash, confusing the newcomer from the box a bit.

The Hokage was in a flurry of thoughts, 'Who, what, is this man and where is he from? He doesn't seem to be a shinobi, but he could as well be in an advanced henge or something else' but was brought out of his few questions when he heard the villages knucklehead being loud.

"BUT JI-JI, BEFORE THIS MAN CRASHED, I WAS COMING TO SEE YOU FOR MY ALLOWANCE!" Naruto pleaded.

The Hokage just smiled then ruffled his hair and replied, "Alright Naruto, you may come along as well." causing Naruto to jump for joy, and the man to look around awkwardly at the Civilians staring at the weird occurrence.

'I wonder why their all staring at me' the strange man from the blue box thought, "Hello!" the Doctor yelled to a few civilians giving him awkward looks. This action caused everyone to sweat drop as the Doctor put on a serious look.

"Perhaps Hokage, we can take my transportation to your office?" the Doctor asked the aged leader, causing Hiruzen to sweat drop.

"Um, Mr. Smith-" Sarutobi was speaking but was instantly cut off by the Doctor, "Just call me, the Doctor".

The man sighed but nodded in affirmation, "Doctor, I believe your transportation only could fit you, no matter how skinny you are." This caused the Time-lord to start bursting out with laughter at the jab and the old mans assumption of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

The Doctor hit the side of the box with his hand and the door mysteriously opened, "Take a look" he said quietly.

"B-But Doctor is it? How does this thing even... Fly?" Sarutobi asked slowly.

Once again, the Time-lord started laughing and everyone sweat dropped. "Take a look," the Doctor said one again while giving them a cheerful smile and pointing to the entrance of the Tardis.

The aged Hokage nodded, and went inside. A few seconds later, 'Kurama, did he just disappear inside?' Naruto thought in shock, almost face faulting. All he could hear was a ' **Hm** ' back.

The Doctor noticed the confused look on the young boys face and chuckled, "Oi lad, you take a look as well!" he shouted with a smile, calming Naruto down immensely with some kind of calm aura or chakra intent.

Naruto nodded cautiously and stepped inside slowly as to not hit Sarutobi, but was utterly shocked when he walked in completely without reaching an end. 'Kurama, did this just happen' he thought slowly as he got a response laced with humor, **'It's bigger on the inside'**.

Naruto noticed the old Hokage gaping at the middle of the large room, a glass center pillar in the middle of an whole arrangement of levers, dials, buttons and whistles. The overall room Naruto noticed was that this room decoration was kind of in a grunge state and he noticed it was worse in here than in his own room.

The doctor walked in, breathed in a whiff of the air and sighed with a smile, "So, what do you think mates? Isn't it bigger on the inside?" he continued saying as he closed the T.A.R.D.I.S doors, and went to the middle of the console and started messing with levers and bells.

Suddenly distracting Naruto from thought, he heard a loud **'HA'** in his head, which caused him to sweat drop.

"Quite impressive Doctor, how may I ask is this possible? How does this even fly? Is this chakra, and this big room in a small box, some genjutsu?" the professor asked cautiously, causing the Doctor to furrow his brows slightly in thought.

"Well... genjutsu? Never heard of it but that chakra stuff, I've heard of, but I never was one for yoga," the Doctor finished cheerfully.

Sarutobi sweat dropped at his antics while Naruto was laughing and grinning, "Say, what are the Hokage office tower coordinates?" the Doctor asked quickly.

This time it was the professors turn to furrow his brows, "X=-52.794113 L= 33.15241 I believe," he responded.

The Doctor nodded, and went to work smacking bells with a hammer and twisting cranks and continued to enter in letters in a computer of some sorts, and with a final bang with his hammer on a small gong and the pull of a lever, the T.A.R.D.I.S took off with a whoosh, rocking the aged Hokage and the young Jinchurikii around like rag dolls.

Soon, the rocking of the whole room had ended and there was a deafening silence. The Doctor broke the ice by grinning and saying, "Take a step outside," causing the two others to nod and step out seeing the interior of Sarutobi's office. Even though they had just seen the giant inside of the Tardis and were now a bit okay with it, they were still shocked how they had moved a few miles in less than a minute without the use of Shun-shining.

… **...**

 **So... In the Hokage's office with the T.A.R.D.I.S in the corner!**

… **...**

Sarutobi sat behind his desk, and motioned for the young stranger to sit in the chair in front of him. The Doctor accepted a seat graciously. The elder took and placed his hat on his desk with a sigh and started lighting his pipe.

"So Ji-ji, can I have my allowance?" was asked by the blonde boy that both of them forgot were with them. Sarutobi sighed and nodded, taking a piece of paper, writing on it and handed it to Naruto, "Give this to the receptionist at the front desk, then I want you to wait outside my office for you to be called in." Sarutobi explained, getting a nod from the smiling boy who started rushing out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed, Sarutobi went back to his desk and sat down slowly. After a minute of lighting his pipe he called for an anbu guard, which when one instantly appeared behind the Doctor, freaked the Time-lord out, "AHHHH, You guys are fast!" he shouted weakly, making the anbu and Hokage in the room chuckle.

Sarutobi continued, "I want you to go get Inoichi so we can figure out the truth without any unnecessary tricks."

The anbu guard nodded and disappeared once again.

"So, Doctor where are you from originally?" Sarutobi asked while blowing smoke from his pipe.

"Now hold it- wait a minute, are you interrogating me?" the Doctor asked quickly.

"In a way yes, we can't have you being an enemy shinobi or spy sneaking into our village freely, we must first determine what is your cause for being here, where you are from, your story, if you pose a threat or not." Sarutobi replied without a hint of caring in his voice, just business.

The Doctor nodded, 'Seems logical in a military society like this that they would have questions and to also maintain security, I see no reason to lie to them but I want to keep my information of my past out of this.' it took a few minutes, but then the Doctor replied back, "Well, if you can believe it, I'm from another planet..." he let out slowly.

No matter how hard the Time-lord tried to soften the shock, it didn't help his case. Sarutobi started coughing on his pipe, "E-Excuse me, what did you say Doctor?" he replied as he started trying to clear out his ears comically, causing the Doctor just to sweat drop in response not even bothering to argue.

"I'm not only from a different planet, but a different universe as well, all thanks to my space craft over there, I believe... The big blue box?" the Doctor replied moderately.

The softening of the explanation still didn't work as the Hokage looked pale, "W-W-What?" the old man asked once again.

The Doctor deadpanned and face palmed, "Weren't you gonna get some guy to interrogate me?" he asked.

"OH, oh yeah, he should be here soon," the old man responded non-chalantly back.

For an hour the Hokage and Time-lord discussed with each other, the Doctor was fascinated; this was a militaristic society governed by their own village leader the "Hokage", while a feudal lord ruled over the lands. They trained shinobi ninja at an early age, and they knew how to convert the energy or chakra in their bodies to perform and mold respective jutsu.

If the Doctor was fascinated, Sarutobi was absolutely astounded. Here was a man who could apparently travel through time and space with a box, but the only other thing that Sarutobi could get out of him was that he was very intelligent, and a man of great knowledge.

Finally after awhile of just discussing about random topics and laws, Inoichi arrived in the office, "Lord Hokage, you needed me?" he said as he bowed to the Hokage.

"Yes, yes Inoichi, sit down and I will explain!" the Hokage said respectfully. The man thanked him and listened to his leader.

"As you know, about an hour ago a blue box crashed out of the sky, but hopefully it turns out it was no enemy threat or we possess such a one. This man has weaved me a tale of that blue box over there in the corner is a spaceship, and not only that but a time machine. Which he has used to travel throughout time and space." At the end of this speech, Inoichi was as confused as ever but when the Hokage asked him if he understood, he nodded.

"What I want you to do is probe his mind, all I need to know is that he is not a threat. Now if you can deem he's not a threat, then I wont even continue to ask anything more, but I will not require this village to be defenseless." the Hokage continued, causing the blonde man to nod, and the Doctor to be astonished.

'This man truly cares about and loves his people, though they seem like a more violent society, even more than regular earth humans, I can see they are just as passionate, I suppose I don't mind if they know all about me, it just feels like an invasion of privacy' the Doctor thought with a smile and then a frown.

Inoichi continued the conversation, "All you need to do Doctor is sit still, I will be using my mind probe entrance, the brain is composed of how should I put it, blocks or walls? I will be opening each of them like a key, I will only go so far as I need, the proof that what you say is true. But I warn you, you will experience the memories and they will feel real, you will be concious; but your emotions will start going haywire in a certain way depending on the memory, you will feel the pain or happiness, or even slipping a tear if that situation was great enough, understood?"

After a few minutes of Inner Turmoil, the Doctor reluctantly nodded his head, "Alright, lets do it!" he said cheerfully, causing the others to nod.

The doctor remained still, while Inoichi started doing hand signs, "Mind Probe!" Inoichi shouted, and his body went still, the Doctor just sat there, "Can I still talk to you while he does this?" the Time-lord asked questioningly.

The Hokage sweat dropped at that and nodded, so begins more of old man conversation.

… **...**

 **In the Doctors own mind scape...**

… **...**

Inoichi opened his eyes, he found himself in the main room of the T.A.R.D.I.S. 'So, this is his mind scape, must be the inside of the box I heard about.' Inoichi went to the main console and did not see the controls, or levers but a flat surface, which held ten watches.

'Peculiar,' he thought, as he took the watch that said one and opened it. It opened with a simple click, and a hologram opened up, in the hologram, there stood a young man dressed in a nice but suave suit, 'eh Doctor, you've always dressed weird' Inoichi thought almost laughing. The young man was talking to a man named Marnal about his T.A.R.D.I.S, and soon Marnal left. The young man looked broken at not being able to get the T.A.R.D.I.S but then he looked at the ship with a look of wonder and determination.

'Geez, this ship was built for him' Inoichi thought as he kept watching the hologram. The young man looked back at where Marnal was walking away, grinned and cheerfully said, "It's only borrowing." Inoichi started thinking how the Doctor must have been a thief and got a bad first impression of him. But he soon saw how that young man became an old almost ancient man and how he took care of his grand daughter and his other companions.

Soon he got to the point where the old man had battled crazy metal beings of some sort named cybermen, he and his companions had defeated them at last! The old man lost his energy and laid on the ground, eventually his companions saw him die there right where he laid. "DOCTOR!" his companion yelled.

'WHAT? NO NO WAIT, IS THIS REALLY THE DOCTOR!?' Inoichi was yelling in his head, he had questioned the mans age when he saw the older man but wanted to keep watching, now he was seeing something unreal. Soon, a bright light shot out from the old man, and soon it encased his whole body until it made everyone blind, even Inoichi. When the light died down there was a new man!

'H-How' Inoichi asked himself, but soon got his answer when the man who was a very old man, had taken the appearance of middle aged man with black hair. Inoichi had to keep himself watching. Soon he started watching the second watch with the second Doctor's holograms. "Well, you see," the second Doctor said, "I am me, I have just regenerated, it's a trick we Time-lords have you know!" he continued with a happy demeanor.

Inoichi himself was still shocked but kept watching up to the end of the second Doctor and the beginning and end of the Third Doctor. He found it extremely funny when all three of the Doctor's interacted with each other in some sort of trans-dimensional time stasis. "You see," the second Doctor said to the third Doctor's companion, "I am he, and he is me, or he is he and me is me...". The second doctor looked at the inside of the Tardis, "Oh, I see you've redone the place, I don't like it."

Soon the Ninja was flying through each watch up until he got to the part where instead of ten watches like before, there was an extra one he did not see, the now ninth watch. He started watching the hologram coming from the memories, as he watched he became shocked with horror, at the war doctor and his memories. "No more," repeated the war Doctor. The shinobi was on the verge of tears watching the memories, he was ninja of the hidden leaf village, who could slaughter enemies, but an intergalactic war killing billions was just to much for him.

… **...**

 **Outside the Doctor's mind scape**

… **...**

The Doctor and Hokage had some good conversations, "Is this normal, these sudden emotions?" he asked the Hokage, and the Hokage nodded.

"Yes, quite, your just going to feel the emotions from the memories, but don't worry, you will be fine." the old man reassured the Time-lord.

Suddenly, the Doctor started crying and this worried the Hokage, "U-Mm... Is there something wrong Doctor?"

The Doctor wiped them away, "Yeah... He must have seen some memories." he replied solemnly. This confused the Hokage but he wisely chose to let it be; Inoichi did say the Doctor could feel emotions from the process.

… **...**

 **Back to Inoichi!**

… **...**

He finished the war Doctor, ninth Doctor, and the tenth Doctor's memories until up to this point. To say Inoichi was shocked was an understatement. The blonde shinobi's whole point of view of the entire universe was changed. This man literally has saved his universe millions of times, and this planet called earth over a thousand at least. Not even with jutsu, but his mind and for that, Inoichi applauded him.

He finished with the memories and put the watches back, then he felt a great power. He looked at the middle of the Tardis, where the time energy would be, the main core of the Tardis. Inoichi was impressed. 'Must be his Aura that everyone feels every time their around him, it is so calming, he has incredible power for a man to never train his energy, anyway my job's done' the ninja decided as he canceled the Jutsu.

… **...**

 **BACK TO THE Hokage's Office!**

… **...**

Inoichi woke up in a cold sweat, he picked himself up off the floor and while stuttering, "H-H-Hokage, may the Doctor go outside and wait with Naruto?"

The Hokage furrowed his brows but nodded, "If you can please wait outside the office?" he asked the newcomer.

"Alright," the Doctor replied with a smile, who proceeded out of the office while Inoichi sat down in a chair frustrated.

"So... Inoichi, tell me what his life was like..." the Hokage said slowly, who got a nod from his mind shinobi.

… **...**

 **Outside the Office!**

… **...**

The Doctor was sitting along with Naruto waiting outside the office. Naruto waved at the strange young man, and he waved at Naruto with a smile, "Hello!"

"So, what did you and ji-ji talk about?" Naruto asked, causing the Doctor to smile more at the kid's innocence, "Ahh, just about the village and life," he replied kindly.

Naruto nodded with a smile, then they sat there chatting more about his life. "So Naruto, do you go to school?" he asked wondering about children educations here.

Naruto shook his head, "No, but soon I'm gonna register for the ninja academy!" he said with a toothy grin.

'Hmm, he doesn't seem to realize how hard it's going to be for him,' the Doctor deduced.

"Well that's great! I hope you stay safe!" the Time-lord replied with a smile.

Naruto smiled back, "You bet! I'm gonna be the Hokage one day, the number one ninja of the village, believe it!" he yelled with enthusiasm causing the Time-lord to smile. 'Enthusiastic kid, I'm sure he will reach his dream, although I don't approve of the notion of war.'

"So have any friends? Why do you get allowance from the village?" the Doctor asked next and panicked when he saw the young boy look down sadly.

"I-I'm an orphan, my parents were killed when I was born, most kid's don't try to be my friend" he said, showing no hint of emotion.

'AGHHHH, I'M SUCH A BLOODY IDIOT," the Doctor was face palming his head.

"I'm sorry Naruto! Such an inconvenient thing, but I believe you will be Hokage one day!" he said cheerfully to the boy, cheering the boy up in the process.

"Sooo, any favorite foods?" the Time-lord asked.

Just then, Naruto had the grin of a devil, 'Oh man, maybe I shouldn't have asked' the Doctor thought instantly, causing the boy to chatter about the food of the gods, ramen and for the Doctor to laugh ocassionally and give his insight on the matter.

 **…...**

 **Back in the Office**

 **…...**

Inoichi had just finished telling the Hokage everything, "The man can travel through space and time, he is a Time-lord, over nine-hundred years old, see's the world throughout time itself, and is probably smarter than anyone on the face of this planet."

"I see Inoichi, amazing news, you may leave now, please call the Doctor in." he responded slowly while lighting more tobacco.

Inoichi nodded, "Hai," and left, a second after the Doctor walked in. "Hello Hokage!" he shouted with a smile, which the Hokage returned, but then put on a serious face.

"Doctor, don't be angry or sad please, but we know everything, your over nine-hundred years old, you have done many things, a few bad, but many good! You've even really went through time and space. Normally I'd have a hard time believing this, but Inoichi is a good honest man," he finished while the Doctor was sweating bullets.

'I-I-I can't believe it, he knows everything' the Doctor though solemnly.

"And while you may worry," Sarutobi interjected, "I have heard everything, but you can trust me and Inoichi, in fact, I want to set up living quarters for you, let you live in peace in this village for as long as you want.

'Live here...' he though skeptically. The idea was so foreign, he had been a nomad for mostly all of his life.

"I would enjoy a room or hotel, you see, when I saw my console, I realized that I am stuck in this universe, my mainframe is broken, and I need to find the exact specifications and parameters to fix it. It will take awhile, as it is jammed." the Doctor droned on.

The Hokage sweat dropped and nodded his head, "Well, how long will it take?" Sarutobi questioned.

"About a day, it's just a small error, but I want to get going soon" the Doctor continued droning on and muttering to himself, Sarutobi sweatdropped, 'A day isn't that long' but then interrupted his muttering, "Well we will set you up, or you can go in your Tardis you said?"

The Doctor nodded, Sarutobi started speaking more to him, "I request you a favor, while your here?" causing the Doctor to furrow his brows, "And that would be?" he questioned.

"I want to ask you to take on a... let's say, apprentice? Or Companion was it? and bring him back one day?" the old man asked slowly, he could notice the man's eyes narrowing.

"Companion, apprentice.. Who?" The time-lord finally asked.

Sarutobi coughed and then continued, "A boy who is an orphan, and he has no friends, no family, I fear for him." this caused the Doctor to furrow his eyebrows more possibly knowing this orphan, "Is it Naruto?" he asked the aged Hokage, who looked somewhat surprised but nodded, "You talked to him correct?" the Doctor nodded, "Yes, somewhat he is a very nice child, but why do you want me to be his let's say, guardian?"

Sarutobi blew more smoke from his pipe before continuing, "He has no mother nor father, he is devoid of friends, I wish for him to have a guardian, and though I find it impractical for me to allow someone who we just met who fell out of the sky to take care of this special case, remember we know all about you, and I trust you, you may not realize it doctor but for one world you let go, you have saved over a million. You are also a man who is unlike anyone in this village, people here do not understand his case, but you are a man who has seen countless things and experiences throughout the universe."

The Doctor squirmed at his words and half nodded while scratching his heads, "What do you mean a special case though? He's an orphan? I'm sure there are plenty of those." the time-lord responded back, "All who need help."

Sarutobi nodded and responded dryly, "Yes, all orphans should be helped and I try my best with that, many parents die in our world, the life of a shinobi is a very risky one. Six years ago, our yondaime Hokage had a child, but the night he was born, a demon fox which was sealed within his mother had escaped the seal, and the fox rampaged and had destroyed over half the village, the demon fox is known as a bijuu, there are 9 in the world, the fox is the nine tailed fox. He took half of the beasts chakra and sealed it in Naruto, and took the other half and sealed it within a demon scroll and Minato, the yondaime hokage was sealed into shinigami, a demon lord of deaths belly, as the chakra was too much for an infant." he finished his long boring speech, but the doctor had his eyes narrowed like a hawk.

'Fox... Where have I heard this...' he thought to himself in the form of a question, suddenly his eyes widened, _'Your time to protect someone is coming, A fox of orange and black is ready for your arrival, Alas do not forget, you can not hide your past from even those with the power of snakes and those with the power of energy, even with a red eye that burns in black to attack!'_

'Lucius' the Doctor instantly recognized. The fortune apparently came true, but he didn't understand all of it, 'Fox, Orange and Black though I can tell are Naruto, and I can see this world with their ninjas use energy of chakra to declare war, but I've yet to see snakes.'

"Say this is true, why is he a special case? He sounds like a hero," the Doctor replied, causing Sarutobi to nod. "Yes, the yondaime wished him to be a hero and infact he was Naruto's father, but the villagers look at him with distrust and hate as they only see the next re-incarnation of the fox."

The Doctor nodded in understanding, "Why do you want me to take care of him? You realize yes, I go to a lot of dangerous places, and if he's known as my Companion or even my Adopted-son, I will still bring him throughout history..." the brown haired alien finished.

Sarutobi smiled, "I can agree with that, if you can keep him safe." the Doctor nodded, "Naturally, but there's always a risk."

Sarutobi nodded, "But I just have a hunch on this," the old man added, getting a chuckle from the time-lord.

"So... Do you accept?" Sarutobi asked with a hint of hope in his voice. The time-lord smiled and then nodded, "I can take him under my wing." the Doctor was infact happy, he had been alone enough and now he could raise a child to his full potential!

The Hokage started shuffling in his seat, "Would you mind getting Naruto from the hall? We will announce this to him, and I shall get the adoption papers, we still need to discuss more for the future of course." the Doctor nodded.

The time-lord went to the door and called for Naruto. The blond haired boy came in and sat down in the chair next to the cool stranger. "What's up ji-ji? You guys took forever!" he practically shouted.

Sarutobi and the Doctor chuckled lightly, "I am aware of this Naruto, say what do you think of the Doctor? The man right here who we met today?"

Naruto was a bit taken back by this but answered truthfully, "I think he's really amazing and nice."

Sarutobi nodded, "Well, I have here some papers," he said as he pulled out a file and passed them to the Doctor who looked at them and started to fill them out, "How would you feel if this nice man adopted you?"

Naruto became frozen, he looked at the man, then at his ji-ji. 'Is this real? Am I dreaming?' he wondered for a minute, but was pulled out of his thoughts, ' **NO KIT, NOW SAY YES, YOU BIG BAKA**!' Kurama seemed to like the Doctor the moment it sensed him, which Naruto thought was unsual for an apparent mass of chakra which contained hatred.

For once, Naruto agreed with the Fox, but he had been alone for so long it seemed that there was never anyone who would care about him. "W-Why would you adopt me? You just met me.." he muttered more to himself than anyone else.

The Doctor kept writing, looking oblivious to the fact that the boy was questioning him, but he replied with sincerity, "Because I know what it's like to feel alone, oi lad i've had family, but they've all died and I know how it goes. I wont take you under my wing if you don't want to, but i'm giving you the chance, we can have great adventures!"

Naruto looked blank at first, but slowly started to smile and then started laughing.

"YES!" the blonde boy yelled with a smile, and hugged the man interrupting his writing, causing both Sarutobi and the Doctor to smile warmly.

The Doctor signed the rest of the papers, while Naruto was happily chattering away to the both of them, the Doctor finished and then looked back up to the Hokage.

Sarutobi read the adoption forms and nodded his head, "This agreement hereby states that "The Doctor" is the now official guardian for Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby able to bring him anywhere you desire, even your time machine of doom, so long as you protect him beyond even yourself, do you agree? Failure to do so overrides the adoption and he will be back on his own." the Doctor nodded, "Of course old man!" he shouted with a smile, making Naruto giggle and Sarutobi stare at him with daggers in his eyes.

"A-Alright, then there is also another agreement as well," Sarutobi continued, "Naruto, we need to talk." Naruto nodded his head.

The Hokage and Doctor proceeded to tell Naruto about the Doctor's life, where he was from, his planet, his race. Naruto looked at the Doctor the whole time in amazement as he wove tales of his travel throughout his own universe, and different galaxies. The boys mind was outright blown.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" he yelled out loud, causing the grown-ups to chuckle, ' **This man is like a hobo for space, hm, at least he's cooler than that toad hermit** ' the Kyuubi said out loud, but Naruto didn't call him on it.

Sarutobi continued, "Now that most of it is agreed with, there is one catch."

Hearing this caused Naruto and the Doctor to pay their full attention to him, "You seem to have forgotten the academy Naruto," the hokage said, smiling at the fact Naruto's face had a look of horror.

"OH NO! We can't go, I need to become a great ninja!" Naruto practically whined to the Doctor, causing Sarutobi to stifle his laughter.

The Doctor was taken aback, 'Oh yeah, ninjas' he thought while chuckling. Before anyone could say anything else, Sarutobi saved the Time-lord.

"As Naruto's guardian, I am giving you his families old scrolls, as well as basic ones for every shinobi, also Doctor, you get to be the one to tell Naruto who his parent's were," Sarutobi said with utmost satisfaction at not having to break it to the child, the Doctor was shocked, "Now?"

Sarutobi shook his head, "When you are traveling, I don't want him to gather the attention of potential enemies on this planet." The Doctor nodded at this but then had a revelation, "What? I don't know Jutsu! I can't teach him the ways of a Shinobi!"

The old man once again nodded his head, "Another part of the form for him traveling with you states I have arranged a fellow leaf shinobi to travel with you two, he will also help explain Naruto's lineage, and if you want, he can help you learn how to fight as well and be an honorary leaf shinobi." he added with a smile.

"B-But W-wait, ah just forget it, I can work with that, they can train together and live on the Tardis with me," the Doctor left it at that then had a crazy thought, 'it'd be pretty cool to do that speed thing the Anbu could do' the Doctor thought with a smile, Sarutobi nodded to his acceptance.

The Doctor pulled the form out again, and read the paper over, "Ji-Jiraiya of the San-San-Sannin, is who we're traveling with, who is that?", the Doctor said as he had trouble pronouncing Jiraiya's title.

Naruto was brought out of this conversation when he had an instant headache, " **AHHHH FUCK!** "

'What Kurama, what's wrong, is Jiraiya a bad guy?' Naruto innocently asked, ' **Nah, forget it, you'll meet him.'**

Sarutobi nodded, "He is a Sannin, S-class shinobi, a student of mine actually, Naruto's godfather, and he will train Naruto while you three can explore time or whatever, he will also be here in a week if you can wait that long. I want him and Jiraiya back on the date the form says as well, this will be the date he needs to be here if he want's to take the genin exam to become a ninja in six years, that's when Jiraiya needs to be back, but also when Naruto's age group graduates the academy when he's twelve, coming back in that time will give Naruto a chance to be in the class for five weeks before he takes the exam to graduate," the old man finished.

The Doctor nodded, "Alright, anything else?" when he got a shake of the head, he turned to Naruto and smiled, "Well I'm gonna fix my Tardis so I can Inter-Dimensional hop, but how about you come with me and I can show you around it?"

To the Doctor and Sarutobi's suprise, Naruto shook his head, "I would love to, but I will see it when we depart! For now, i'm going to the Ichiraku's to celebrate! Can you come with me Doctor?" Naruto asked with puppy dog eyes.

The Doctor chuckled and fell for it, "Fixing the Tardis later, we have a week to kill, let's go eat some ramen!" he yelled cheerfully, with Naruto in agreement and the Hokage chuckling.

The Doctor and Naruto left to walk down the streets to the Ichiraku ramen shop and all the way ignoring the glares from the villagers, while Naruto was telling the time-lord about how the Ichiraku's were like a family to him, causing the Doctor to smile and converse with him about how he had a grand-daughter who was very special to him.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of the hidden leaf village looked on at his village from the top of his office, with a joy for his surrogate grandson that could not be quelled. 'Naruto has a chance at new experiences, will get great training early and finally has a chance at happiness, thank you Doctor' the old man thought as he went back to his desk to finish dreaded paperwork and to summon Jiraiya back to the village.

* * *

 **The end of Chapter 2... Hope it was Fantastic! ~ 9th Doctor quote bwahahaha.**

 **Any ideas about places they should go on their time journey? Any Ideas regardless? Any critiques to help me? Any shipping?**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting Ninja Jiraiya

This author does not own either BBC nor Naruto, but has some brilliant ideas and with an added bonus of difficulty to put them on paper!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Talking"=Demon,Spirit,Alien,Human anger in this chapter?...**

 **'Thinking'=Demon,Spirit,Alien...**

 **Attack Move**

 **Also, since in Doctor Who the TARDIS translation circuits can make them in the series understand each other, well that makes me happy so I'll write whatever regarding kun.**

 **Thanks for the Reviews, sorry if I can't make it the best for you, but hey as long as your happy with your work itself, keep writing! Also I will leave romance to Naruto at a "Maybe". He is still too young at six of course, maybe the Doctor but for now, focus on the Adventure!**

 **Also I post this as a sign of good faith that I am still here for you! Dreaming of the day when this is the smartest Naruto possible! The new semester has started so I suppose I'll post less, but I'll try to keep up with this, it is actually a very interesting and unique idea and I'd love to make it worthwhile to read. But for this chapter, I feel it's really bland... there's nothing I can do with filler except for a... cliffhanger.**

 **Enjoy, have a good life!**

* * *

 **Konoha**

* * *

The Doctor and Naruto had just settled down at Ichiraku's ramen stand. Naruto had greeted Teuchi and his daughter Ayame with full bliss and introduced them to his new dad. The two were both astounded and happy that he had found someone who gave him respect.

"Alright then, in honor of the new family, all you can eat ramen for the both of you" Teuchi yelled, making Naruto cheer and the rest of them chuckle, "All right old man! Give us all you got!" Naruto yelled brashly, followed by the Doctor shouting, "Yeah! I'm hungry mate!"

Suddenly Teuchi had anime tears rolling down his face, 'Maybe offering all you can eat was a major miscalculation against our best customer.' he thought, with minus red dollar signs in his eyes looking like some sort of doujutsu.

The new father and son duo had not noticed his crying and newly made debt in the slightest as the skinny man let Naruto say the blessing and they both began to chow down.

* * *

Sometime later with full bellies, the Doctor started walking Naruto to his home. "So, are we leaving tomorrow father?" Naruto asked contently as they continued to walk.

The Time lord rubbed his head with one hand and with his other hand in his pocket as he contemplated, "Oh I don't think so, in about a week maybe when that Jiraiya gets here." Naruto nodded as they kept walking, ignoring the glares of the nighttime crowd as they made their way into Konoha's red light district in which Naruto sadly lived above the district in an apartment.

'The Hokage can not seriously let him live in the vicinity of this area' the Doctor thought, as a pair prostitutes outside of a dimly lit brothel threw winks at the Doctor, causing him to shiver under their sight.

When they spotted Naruto with him, the girls just smiled and waved to the boy, and he did the same back.

They got to Naruto's house soon after at about midnight. Naruto asked the Doctor to tuck him in and stay for a bit, so the man thoughtfully agreed with him.

The Time-lord was taken aback by this boy's house, not only living here all alone, but the shape it was in. Not only did it have the mess of a six year old boy, but the walls were greyish and torn, and the wooden floorboards squeaky. The Doctor tucked the whiskered boy into bed.

"Good night Doctor," Naruto said dreamily as he fell asleep. The Doctor could only look on in sympathy, "G'night Naruto," he said as he headed for the door out.

He stood in the hallway for a few minutes before silently contemplating more. 'This kid has had it rough' he thought as he rubbed Naruto's apartment door which had in big orange sprayed on letters, 'DEMON'.

The Doctor with curiosity and thirst started walking in the dead of night to investigate the villages nightlife. He walked to a brightly lit up bar which seemed to be the life of the party in the district.

When he walked in, he noticed that it was mainly a shinobi bar, with people clad in shinobi attire he had seen like the Anbu around the Hokage earlier that day.

He walked up to the counter, "What can I get you?" the bar-girl asked.

The Doctor looked at a menu they had sitting on the bar itself and noticed only alcohol, "One bowl of sake please?" he asked with a smile. The bar-girl nodded and left him at the counter.

The Time-lord leaned against the counter so he could view the partying and drinking that was going on. As he stared across at the nightclub floor, and the tables where Shinobi were eating and drinking; he noticed most of them stole glances at him. Most just gave him a friendly nod.

'My, these shinobi type sure are curious' the Doctor thought with a smile as the bar-girl came back with a nod and handed him his little bowl. The Time-lord continued to lean against the bar and started drinking as he heard a few Kunoichi rambling in a drunk state.

"I-I am telling you Kur-r-ren-ai, get yourself some! Feel loved! Fuck a little!" the first girl told her comrade, she had purple hair and wore a tan trench coat covering a mesh shirt, with a simple skirt on and high heel boots.

Kurenai sighed, "You need to start controlling your drinking Anko," she finally replied. She wore a dress of some kind made entirely of bandages, with mesh-red clothing above the wrapping, with beautiful red eyes and pristine black hair reaching to her shoulders down, the Doctor thought he was in whatever heaven was possible, then again her friend wasn't that bad either, but he shook his head and started looking in other directions.

"N-Nonsense! I'm good to go!" Anko shouted out with glee.

Anko walked up to the doctor soon after that brief exchange, "Hey hand-so-me!" she blurted out.

"Hello" the Doctor replied briefly and politely with his trademark smile, 'Geez this woman is smashed'.

This seemed to satisfy Anko as she randomly started blabbing to him about trivial topics. "So you should m-meet my friend Kure-n-ai, she loves younger men!" Anko blurted out boisterously causing the Doctor to burst out laughing, much to the chagrin of Kurenai. Anko of course was finding his reaction hilarious and started laughing as well.

For a while after, the Doctor enjoyed his sake and observed the nightclub, a few moments after the two Kunoichi had finally settled down, there was a brawl on the nightclub floor.

"Finally my long term rival, I will beat you!" A man stated with a charming smile, the man wore a green spandex suit with orange legwarmers, a typical Jonin vest, and a bowl shaped haircut.

The man he was speaking to had silver-gray hair, with a standard Konoha anbu uniform, and a mask covering one of his eyes and most of his face. Even with the mask on, one could tell he was greatly annoyed by his rivals antics.

"Gai... Couldn't you, cut it out?" he said as he tried to down a bowl of sake, somehow not removing his mask.

"WHY OF COURSE I CAN'T, WE ARE ETERNAL RIVALS KAKASHI!" Gai shouted with youth.

"Alright then..." he calmly stated. **"Fire style:Fireball jutsu!"** Kakashi shouted, blowing out a whopping big fireball straight at Gai, who just stood in his spot and stayed right in his place laughing. The fireball got to him and he instantly disappeared, right behind Kakashi.

" **LEAF HURRICANE**!" Gai shouted as he started decking Kakashi with kicks of every assortment.

* * *

A little while later, the fighting had been put out, and those fighting as well as those who watched were once again drinking their hearts away and relaxing. The two gentleman in the brawl had been put at ease and were having a post-brawl drink off. The Doctor was simply still astonished by their fighting styles. Not even Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but their katas of Taijutsu were simply amazing. They were surprisingly much different from any human martial arts form, or alien fighting forms.

The Time-lord continued to enjoy the night. A while after he stopped drinking and was about to go, a few chunin stopped him abruptly. "Where do you think you're going, demon dad?" the drunk chunin asked the Time-lord. 'New's travels fast around here I assume,' the Time-lord thought.

"I'm going home to train my new son to be kage level." the Doctor said, and then added a sincere smile. The drunk group of three chunin and one jonin around him started freaking out, "Well that's not gonna happen you fucker!" the drunk yelled as he put on hand on the Doctor's trench coat. This crossed the line.

The Doctor instantly felt power brewing from inside himself, it was a weird feeling, warm and cozy. The strength gave him the power to put his hand on the mans hand and rip it away from himself, but the thing was, the man complied and to a point, it seemed he was choking just being around the Doctor.

The Doctor then looked around the whole Nightclub and Bar confused, as everyone was focused on him, and they all seemed to be suffering falling to the floor or seemingly choking.

The Doctor released the warm and fluffy feeling and everyone ceased to be choking, but then they all paid their attention to him in wonder. The gray haired anbu from earlier walked up to the Time-lord calmly. "Na, that was a lot of Killing Intent, wasn't it." he said in a statement more than a question.

The drunk chunin nodded respectively to him, "Want to help us kick this demon lover's ass?".

The anbu shook his head, "I'd much rather read Icha Icha, but since Gai burnt it while in a spar, I'll need new forms of entertainment." he finished talking as he used Kawarimi with a bar stool behind them and proceeded to knock them all out efficiently.

"Thanks for that mate." the Doctor said after the anbu ninja was finished disabling the drunks. Kakashi waved his hand in a kind gesture, "Don't mention it, bartender, 1 bottle of sake please." he said out loud causing the bar-girl to nod and pass him a bottle. The Doctor looked at the bottle, "Tab?" he asked, "Tab" Kakashi replied.

They sat at a table overlooking the whole dance club and bar scene while they started to enjoy the sake. "So," Kakashi started, "You're the one who adopted Naruto?" the Jonin/Anbu asked calmly taking a swig.

The Time-lord nodded his head as he was passed the bottle and he himself took a swig. "Yes, I am adopting Naruto." Kakashi nodded at this, "His father, was my sensei and I had always wished to adopt him and be there for him, but the council forbade me with the civilian side overpowering the shinobi side. I admit I also failed as well, being to much in my own depressive tendencies to care." he replied as he kept chugging sake.

The Doctor looked at him solemnly but then gave him a trademark smile, "I will protect and make Naruto strong." Kakashi gave an eye smile with his only visible eye and nodded, "See that you do!" he replied as he got up from his own seat and walked away to mingle.

The Doctor sat in his seat for a few minutes thinking over his conversation with Kakashi, and the drunk ninja who were angry at him. 'Hold a tick, how did they know I adopted him so fast?' he thought quickly as he stood up and walked out of the nightclub.

The Doctor looked at the moon in the night sky and cursed in a bit of anger at the bigotry of this village. It had the strong and compassionate minds of shinobi such as Kakashi, but it's villagers were worse than the governments on Earth. But boy, those drunken chunin pissed him off.

* * *

 **Hokage's Office**

* * *

Hiruzen was doing his dreaded paperwork, but then he sensed a dark aura approaching his door. This made the Hokage a bit happy, as at least he did not have to deal with his paperwork anymore! The door broke down revealing a seething Doctor.

'Oh this does not look good' Hiruzen thought, seeing the angry side of the Time-lord which for some reason, slightly intimidated him. Maybe it was the fact that the doctor was eight to nine-hundred more years older than him, he was but a child compared to this angry Time-lord.

Clearing his throat, Hiruzen slowly tried to calm the Doctor, "What seems to be the trouble Doctor?"

The Time-lord just gave him a steel glare with his two brown orbs, telling the Hokage not to test him, "Well, I had a lovely time with Naruto at Ichiraku's and so I took him home. He went to sleep so I locked his apartment up for the night as he always would, and I decided to hit the town..." he said, as he then gasped for air to finish, "Long story short, I had some fun at that new nightclub Shinobi Paradise, a few drunk ninja came up to try and start a fight for the fact I adopted Naruto, Kakashi took them out then told me to take care of Naruto... **HOW THE FUCK DO I BLOODY TAKE CARE OF HIM, IF EVERYONE KNOWS I ADOPTED HIM**!" the Doctor said then finished shouting at the end.

The Hokage winced at this man, 'This incredible ki' he thought quickly as he tried to assure him nothing was wrong, "I'm sorry about the drunks, but other then the occasional drunk, Adoption forms are certainly public files and there-forth, any shinobi has the full right to read them." Hiruzen finished the sentence rubbing his temples

The doctor huffed, "Well.. right, ill see you later." he said, walking out of the office not looking back trying to keep from assaulting a beloved leader and in the process break his own peaceful attitude. The Hokage sighed but he perfectly understood, he was passing the Time-lord and Naruto to the wolves making it known his jinchuuriki status even exists to high rank ninja...

* * *

 **A week later?**

* * *

A week finally went by, and not surprisingly Naruto and the Doctor got even closer. They had spent every day together since his official adoption. While they got the glares and yells every day, they didn't let that bother them and just kept having fun.

Unofficially, Naruto started teaching the Time-lord about his chakra, first of all he was happy the Time-lord could be an honorary leaf shinobi, but the other main part of it was that the Doctor never needed or knew of the reality of Chakra before. So for day's, the Doctor tried teaching Naruto and his intellect, and Naruto focused on training himself and explaining chakra skills to this Doctor including ki.

One day the Doctor was in his Tardis messing with the main console while Naruto was running around exploring. "Naruto! I discovered why I have Chakra!" the Doctor yelled excitedly. Naruto ran back to the center with the Doctor, "Oh yeah, why?" he asked kind of stumped.

"Well you see, while I was flying my Tardis, the whole ship started shaking wildly and I had lost control. I never did say to you how much the engines were damaged, but it was blimey important, the possibility was there that I needed to replace parts in my Tardis, and while this is a beautiful world. Do you know about even Diesel Mechanics?" he said in one long drone of a sentence and finished with a question.

Naruto looked at him like he really was an alien at that point. The boy cleared his throat, "What?"

The Time-lord nodded, "No offense son, but that's what I thought... Anyway, the parts are repairable, I don't need to scour mountains in this country for precious ore, but also you should know the ship regenerates just like me, but the functions are offline until I reverse the process of how I got here. It seems I hit a rip in space and time, and it gave a different reaction. So I need to fix the internal arrays and reverse polarity on both functions of the Tardis" he finished in another long drone causing the boy to clutch his head.

After the boy was non-comically done clutching his head, he uttered, "What?"

The Time-lord nodded again, "If you don't know what the square root is, your gonna learn today... I'll make you comparable to Albert Einstein..." he muttered under his breath.

Naruto scratched his head, "So... I understand that your ship is hurt, and your body changed?" the boy replied.

The Doctor looked up, "I never said how my body changed..." he said slowly remembering his extreme adhd wondering how the boy knew when he didn't finish his thoughts, he thought he was just explaining engines. As if reading the Time-lords mind he continued, "I pieced together that your ships hurt, you and the ship can regenerate, but you've never known about chakra? Would it not be the accident that got you here which caused you to gain chakra?" the boy asked.

The Doctor was wide eyed! 'How did... Most of the Adults in this town could never piece together puzzle books for toddlers.'

On the outside the Doctor nodded, "Very perceptive Naruto," he said with a smile, "I've just seen a potential in you that makes me very excited," he finished.

Naruto nodded with a smile that he had been complimented but wondered what he meant, any idiot could piece the resemblance together, couldn't they? So he asked the question, which caused the Time-lord to fall laughing on the floor, boy he had some things to teach Naruto about humility...

* * *

 **Hokage Office office soon after...**

* * *

Naruto and the Doctor barged in the room from the Tardis and as they looked they were shocked to see an older man with pure white and spiky hair that went down to his back, red and gray clothing, a big scroll on his back and his headband read "Oil" and also wore a unique pair of sandals. The guy waved his hand, "Yo." he finished.

The doctor greeted him as Naruto waved. "Naruto this is your godfather, Jiraiya the Toad Sage." Hiruzen interjected.

The Doctor nodded to him, and Jiraiya nodded back. Naruto's mind was haywire, 'My godfather... who never cared about me, but maybe he fully probably knows about my parents. He's also supposed to be strongest of the strong, Sannin and maybe I can learn a lot from him.."

"So Naruto, have a girlfriend already stud?" Jiraiya asked giggling. Naruto started screaming while pointing at Jiraiya accusingly, "PERVERT!"

Hiruzen laughed, the Doctor mulled this over, 'Oh, this will be great'. Jiraiya sputtered, "Pervert? Nononono," he said as he summoned a toad and suddenly they could hear a slow rise in kabuki music, "I am the man who makes men envious and the man who makes women faint, I am of the east and west, I am toad sage Jiraiya, one of three Sannin, and renowned super pervert!" Jiraiya finished with his own trademark smile.

Hiruzen, the Doctor and Naruto sweat dropped simultaneously.

Soon things became orderly, with Jiraiya and the Doctor conversing about their lives, and while the Doctor was interested in Jiraiya's life a bit, Jiraiya was mind blown by the Time-lords.

"So, you've met many women among the stars huh?" Jiraiya said with a few perverted giggles. The Doctor shook his head, 'This man really irks me, I haven't felt this strong of a perverted level since...' an image of Captain Jack Harkness naked in front of a T.V. camera flashed in his head, 'FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU'.

"So," Jiraiya seriously stated, "We have a six year trip together planned, and so what of the locations we will visit and explore?" Jiraiya asked, truly curious. What else could you wonder with a man who can go literally anywhere compared to a simple shinobi.

The Doctor gave a big grin and nodded, "Many different worlds if you wish my friend, most likely, I'd love to show you earth." he said and continued, "Earth has humans who I believe have the basic body structure as you, but if they do have chakra it's used for meditation and they can't summon it out of their bodies as you can, they have many different cultures and nations, and maybe we could visit their modern day japan, a country who was similar to your elemental nations in it's feudal and old era." he finished droning and gasping for air.

All three other guys in the room looked astonished. "Wow Doctor-sensei! We'll be exploring everything huh?" this caused all the adults to chuckle.

"Well, hopefully we see a lot Naruto, even if we have this six year training trip, I'll want us to see things that are important, we wont scratch the surface of any galaxy or universe, the universe is just to big and grand. But you'll get to see many stars and planets, don't forget you're not alone out here." the Doctor finished with a smile. This caused the boy to jump in excitement and the two older men to nod.

"Well, Doctor, this is great and everything but there's also another term you should know." Sarutobi interjected.

"What's that Hokage?" the Doctor asked with interest. "Well no offense to Jiraiya, but I thought you should have another person go with you on the trip."

The Doctor put his hand to his chin and started thinking on this, "Well, the Tardis uses five people to fly it originally..." he said thinking out loud, "So I guess it's acceptable, but it depends who."

The Hokage nodded, yelling to the front desk, "Bring them in!"

The Time-lord, Naruto and Jiraiya all looked to the door with interest on what shinobi was also coming with them on this time trip.

The door was broke down, revealing...

* * *

 **Hey Thanks for reading!**

 **I'll make this filler in front of their time trip a two part filler, so they will still be in the village next chapter and leave on this awesome future trip, but now the question is... Who do you want to see with them?**

 **I loved the idea of adding another person to counterbalance Jiraiya and maybe have their own experiences in the Trip, so I'm planning on four people in the Tardis total at this point, possibly five? I'll hold a poll I suppose to decide who. Also while I loved the Idea of Hinata going on the trip with them, I don't see how I could do that I suppose. The Hyuuga you know such as Hiashi or the council of elders would flip. And i have inner-turmoil based on that, so maybe she can't walk through that door by asking, but maybe...**

 **For next time!**

 **But yes... still... please help decide if you can on who should walk through the door, the person Sarutobi picked to counter balance Jiraiya... And sorry for such a short chapter, If the next one isn't longer, the time trip will be!**

 **Next time: Chapter 4:Time in the Village concluded.**

 **I bought twenty cups of maru-chan ramen the other day man... It was tasty...**


	4. Chapter IV: Time Trip begins

**Chapter IV already...**

 **BTW: It's about two A.M my time when I have any time at all to post or write! This is very much a hobby for me of course, so please if anything at all, critique my writing if you must since I am buzzed out by about twelve in the A.M, and please enjoy the plot!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Talking"=Demon,Spirit,Alien...**

 **'Thinking'=Demon,Spirit,Alien...**

 **Attack Move**

Enjoy!

 _ **Last Time:**_

" _ **Well Doctor, this is great and everything but there's also another term you should know." Sarutobi interjected.**_

" _ **What's that Hokage?" The Doctor asked with interest.**_

" _ **Well, no offense to Jiraiya, but I thought you should have another person go with you on the trip."**_

 _ **The Doctor put his hand on his chin and started thinking on this, "Well, the Tardis uses five people to fly it originally..." he said thinking out loud, "So I guess it's acceptable, but it depends who."**_

 _ **The Hokage nodded, yelling to the front desk, "Bring them in!"**_

 _ **The Time-lord, Naruto, and Jiraiya all looked to the door with interest on what shinobi was also coming with them on this time trip.**_

 _ **The door was broken down revealing...**_

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

"BOO YAH!" was practically exploded from Jiraiya with glee.

'She's so pretty.' was only one of Naruto's thoughts.

"Oh god, why ninja and civilian council, why..." Hiruzen muttered during the explosion of his office doors.

'Hmm, she's sober now,' was the Time-lords only thought.

"Yo, I'm Anko, pleased to meet ya!" Anko shouted out in greeting as she held two fingers up in the peace sign.

"We've met in a bar," Stated the Doctor with some amusement.

Anko looked at the Hokage and bowed, as soon as Hiruzen returned a kind nod, she started sizing the Doctor up.

"Mm, so what's the story with this twig?" She asked seductively eying the skinny man.

"U-U-UM Ex-Excuse me? Twig?" The Doctor asked with shock and a bright blush as Naruto burst out into fits of laughter and Jiraiya giggled perversely while he started scribbling words in a notepad.

Hiruzen in the mean time was sweat-dropping, "Anko, if you'll **ahem** please flirt with the um twig later."

This snapped Anko out of her lust, "Yes, Lord Hokage!" she shouted as she got into a respectful pose.

"T-Twig?" the Doctor mumbled in question form.

Anko winked at the Doctor, "You're to scrawny for my taste pretty boy."

The time-lord shook his head and tried to ignore her as they all started paying attention to the Hokage.

As the old man spoke, all of them paying full attention, "Now that this breaking down my door and flirting madness is over, I'm ordering the Doctor to stay here at least a week more to live amongst the village and villagers. It is my hope that you will learn to love this village Doctor, and also you may get acquainted with these two."

The Time-lord sweat dropped, "I-I Think I'm okay Hiruzen..."

Anko suddenly jumped in front of the Doctor, hands on hips, "Nonsense! Relax a little! Hey, you could buy me Dango!"

"W-What!?" The Doctor shouted as Anko put her arms around his waist and shun-shined at full speed out the window of the Hokage's office, towards the Dango shop.

Both Hiruzen and Jiraiya were confused, "Di-Did she just kidnap my dad?" Naruto finally said with uncertainty.

"Yes, yes she did..." was all Jiraiya would reply.

"Well Naruto, why don't you go chase them or have fun, me and Jiraiya need to have a discussion." Hiruzen said with a kind voice.

"OK!" Naruto shouted and ran away, causing the two old guys to laugh, "Alright," Jiraiya said, "Now to business."

Hiruzen nodded and pulled something from under his desk.

"Will you sign my Icha Icha!?" Hiruzen said abruptly.

"OF COURSE!" Jiraiya shouted with perverted glee.

* * *

 **Dango Shop -Konoha**

* * *

The Doctor had just finished paying for a big tray of dango dumplings with red bean soup directed to Anko. "You know, the Hokage gave me very few Ryo to use in this village." the Time-lord said with a bit of annoyance present in his voice.

Anko just returned a huge grin as she stuffed her mouth with dumplings, "That's fine, your just treating a new lady whose moving in with you!"

Sighing, the Doctor felt like asking her questions about herself, "So, why did the Hokage think necessary to bring you along?" he asked with chaste.

She gulped the last bit of her dango down and stared at the Doctor in a serious expression, "He think's that I'll be perfect for this babysitting mission."

The Doctor started scoffing, "Please, this isn't a babysitting mission, it's a serious training trip for Naruto."

Anko shifted herself in her chair as she stared at the Doctor again with seriousness on her whole face, "I realize this, you know me and the brat are a lot alike."

The Doctor straightened out quickly and stared at her with curiosity, "How so Anko?"

She stared at him some more before explaining...

* * *

 **Flashback -Hokage's Office-**

* * *

Anko had just entered Hiruzen's office as soon as she got back to the village from an assassination mission.

"Mission complete Lord Hokage," Anko stated in neutrality as she bowed.

Hiruzen nodded to her and as she relaxed, Hiruzen started speaking, "How was the mission overall?"

Anko nodded, "I took out the A-ranked shinobi and his group of twenty bandits, they had ten hostages, three men, three women, four children. It was all completed sufficiently sir." She started with neutrality and ended with pride.

Hiruzen nodded, "Glad you made it back, I'm sorry you will have to leave on a mission soon again though."

Anko just nodded, this was the life of a shinobi after all. "What do you need of me sir?" she asked with curiosity.

Hiruzen smiled as he lit tobacco in his pipe, "Well, you are my number one candidate for an S-ranked escort mission, in fact this mission will take you six years."

Anko's eyes widened exponentially, "So.. This is a really dangerous mission Lord Hokage, huh?"

Hiruzen smiled again and nodded, "In a sense Anko, don't be mad at what I'm about to tell you..."

* * *

 **Flashback end**.

* * *

"That's when I crushed his desk," Anko finished laughing along with the Time-lord who was impressed. "Wow, you made Hiruzen scared?!"

Anko nodded, "He then went on to explain that me and him were a lot alike, which we are... Thing's in the past have caused me to be an outcast to the village completely, and the poor kid has suffered way more than me, sometimes I feel I should have protected him more but I did what I could."

The Doctor was feeling sentimental as he nodded, noticing the pained look on Anko's face he was feeling remorse for her, for her suffering, for Naruto's pain, and he felt immense anger all at once for the villagers of this area and their bigotry.

He put his hand on Anko's shoulder, "It's okay you know, what matters is that he has loving role models now!" he said cheerfully.

Anko relaxed a bit and nodded.

"Why don't we go out on the town tonight Anko? I'll make sure Naruto is safe and sound at home and I can meet you somewhere?" The Doctor asked with hope.

Anko stared at this thirty something year old man giving her a kind look and asking to take her out. She was not a slut as most would judge, she just enjoyed living life with the flow, but she had worked in the T&I department for long enough to tell emotions, it had almost made her start tearing up with emotions when she felt the Doctor was being sincere about hanging out with her, not to get into her pants but to have fun and discuss more.

After a while she cracked a smirk to him, "Sure, but you owe me some drinks tonight bud!" to which the Doctor laughed and agreed to.

* * *

 **Konoha Central Park**

* * *

Naruto after having been excited for the future time trip where he would age and progress with great teachers, ran through the village breaking off steam. Eventually he had managed to get to the park, ignoring the villagers cries of injustice and bigotry.

" _Demon! Fox! Idiot_!" these didn't bother Naruto, he heard them everyday.

He started rocking on a swing-set as every parent and child there ignored the poor blonde boy. Eventually he got tired and started to think heavily in his thoughts, 'Why do that all hate me so much...'

For the first time in awhile, the boy heard his tenant speak, " **They are afraid of power, my power and they should not be afraid of your useless hide"** the fox ended it's sentence with what sounded like sympathy mixed with mock.

Naruto was shocked hearing this, 'Did you just feel bad for me?'

This caused the fox to get angry, **'OF COURSE NOT, LEAVE ME ALONE CHILD, I don't need to explain myself to a kit who hasn't even had a girlfriend yet!'**

This causing Naruto to have a big tic mark on his head, 'Forget that, I bet I'll have ten girlfriends soon!'

For awhile, all Naruto could hear was the fox and his demonic laughing inside the seal. He continued to swing until he got tired and decided to walk home. Before he even got past the sandbox out of the park, he noticed a group of kids circling up.

Walking over, even before he got there, with Kurama's heightened senses, he heard everything.

"What do you want from us!" The yellow haired girl shouted, being agreed with by a pink haired girl, lavender haired girl with weird pure white pupils, a boy who was watching clouds earlier but was interrupted with pineapple hair, and a bigger kid who kept munching on his chips, further looking he noticed a boy with clan paint on his face and a little puppy on his head, he also noticed a boy with an uchiha symbol on his shirt, and white shorts with matching sandals on, and a boy with a long coat and glasses covering his face was watching them from a distance.

"I want to show you to never insult a genin!" The seeming leader said to the girl as he started to raise his hand to strike her.

'Wait, Kurama that's the group who assaulted me during our first conversation.' Naruto thought thinking of a plan.

'Embarrass them kit!' the Fox replied as Naruto could hear the deep laughter.

Naruto did a hand sign, " **Henge**!". After transforming into an exact image of the Doctor, the _Doctor_ rushed over to the kid and stopped his hand before he hit the blonde girl, who was flinching and holding onto her two feminine friends while the boy's were gritting their teeth.

"HOLD IT!" the _Doctor_ said in an exact English voice.

The boy looked up to the man and lowered his fist, "Yes sir?" he asked innocently.

"Get away from the children! They could be friends, but your trying to use them as pillows!" he shouted in an exact likeness like his adoptive father.

The kid started back-talking him, "Hell no old geezer, leave us alone or we'll beat you too! We're genin!"

"Is that so?" the _man_ asked grinning.

A massive wave of killing intent came over the boys directly, but the innocent children were in the crossfire and they too felt it. The boys in front of the blonde henged boy were almost choking, while the other children did no better. Eventually the killing wave stopped and the boys were running home crying for their mommies.

'Thanks for the chakra to do that Fox' Naruto thought politely.

' **No problem, BAHAHAHA their faces**!' the Fox roared in amusement.

"So, are you children O.K.? I'm sorry I used my chakra around you at full blast," the man said peacefully and content.

The children were still staring at him with shock, until the pink haired and lavender haired girl nodded.

"Good," he said serenely, dropping his henge.

After coughing a bit, and the smoke cleared, all the kids were in total shock to see there was a blonde haired boy standing in-front of them where a man just was. Did this kid already have total control of his chakra?

The three girls all had light blushes from their savior, who scared them nonetheless but he was an enigma. All the guys visibly relaxed when it turned out he was just an average kid.

Finally, the pink haired girl spoke, "Hello, how'd you do that?" she had a glint of curiosity in her eye that Naruto could only think was adorable.

He milked the attention for all it was worth... "I'm gonna be the Hokage one day! DUH!"

All the children sweat-dropped but they relaxed as well, "Well that's nice..." the Blonde haired girl said, "Want to play with us?"

Naruto cracked a huge grin that made all the children wonder if he had any friends to begin with, "Sure thing!"

He ran into the group with glee as the girls started jabbering about introductions and they started hanging out.

'Man, it's gonna be a good day!' he thought with joyous pride.

* * *

 **A little later at night**

* * *

Naruto had been hanging out with these cool new kids for a few hours, and he was happy to have made friends. Eventually, the Doctor came along, "Naruto!" This causing Naruto to rush to his new Dad with relative ease, as he waved off his new friends.

The kids at the park were astonished and shocked to see the henge from earlier turn out to be a real man, most likely the boys father.

The Time-lord smiled, "Seems you've had a busy day, eh lad?"

Naruto nodded as they started walking the streets to Naruto's apartment. He was going to move out of it the day they began their time trip, but the Hokage was going to let it be reserved for the boy till he got back.

The Doctor decided to break the ice, "So, you made a few new friends huh?"

Naruto nodded vigorously, "Yeah, they were cool! They're names were Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Kiba, and later on that boy with the dark shades joined us and his name was Shino!"

The time-lord chuckled and nodded, "That's great! I hope you aren't sad when you can't see them for six years." he said solemnly at the end berating himself for mentioning it.

Naruto nodded slowly, clearly agreeing with the older man and was just as solemn about it. It's not everyday you made a whole group of friends and have to leave the week after that.

The blonde boy was brought out of his stupor when the Doctor started talking about plans, "So, we can hang out for the week and do different things, but I'll mostly be in the Tardis in the Hokage's office, tonight I'm going to hang out with Anko, I hope your okay with that."

Naruto nodded affirmative to him, 'If he can take me in and promise me happiness, he should go have fun with that girl, although I hope he's not a pervert like that Sannin.' All he heard after that was the laughter of Kurama.

The Doctor nodded clearly happy, "Let's get you home my boy!" he shouted as he and the energetic child raced along the streets happily laughing.

* * *

 **Later that night -Shinobi Paradise bar-**

* * *

The Doctor was dressed stylishly tonight, wearing his blue suit and red shoes combo inducing a colorful pattern. He was surprised when he met Anko at her house earlier in the evening before walking to the bar together. She had surprised him because she was wearing a shirt underneath the mesh shirt she always wore, but other than that everything still left nothing to the imagination.

On the way, they linked arms together and they began to chat about the time trip, Anko broke the ice first.

"So, when we go on this time trip where will we go?" Anko asked with curiosity evident.

The Doctor replied cheerfully, "As many places as we can go!"

She gave a shrug as they kept going, she would find out soon enough she supposed.

They had made it and when they entered, arms linked they were truly the only ones awed upon and talked about.

They went to a private table in the corner of the bar for two and ordered drinks from a passing waitress.

"So, how old are you?" Anko asked with a smirk.

The Doctor looking at the menu non-chalantly answered, "I'd say about nine-hundred and thirty two by now."

Anko's eyes widened and noticed the smirking expression on the Doctor's face as he spilled some classified beans.

Then she smirked feeling playful, "So old man, tell me about all your years, that is of course if you really are that old."

The Doctor smiled and began telling her short sentences about his life, causing her to chuckle a bit at his expense and tell stories from her experiences..

After awhile of chatting, the two got several bottles of sake and saucers and they both started celebrating with drink. Anko and the Doctor paid their attention to the bar floor as a very Deja vu occurrence happened...

* * *

 **Dance Club Floor**

* * *

"FIGHT ME KAKASHI! FOR YOU ARE MY ETERNAL RIVAL IN YOUTH!" the handsome green beast Gai shouted as he gave a nice guy pose with a thumb up.

Kakashi having just gotten a new Icha Icha copy with Jiraiya the toad sannin's signature, was not about to give up his precious time for even his rivalry. "Gai, I'm busy so go fight Anko or Kurenai or something."

Gai was taken aback, "HOW DARE YOU! FIGHT ME KAKASHI!"

Kakashi then turned his head from the book and looked at him blankly, "Huh? Did you say something?"

Gai gasped and fell back in horror, "CURSE YOU AND YOU'RE HIP WAYS! **LEAF HURRICANE**!" he shouted as he attempted to fight Kakashi.

* * *

 **Anko & Doctor**

* * *

The two could not stop from laughing at the display of the two knuckle headed anbu/jonin on the dance floor. They were chilling to the bar music and enjoying the company.

After so many years, honestly in both of their thoughts they were thinking of how much enjoyment they got out of their company. Both of them were just feeling less lonely, they both had some abandonment issues in physiological terms, and this gave the two something to cheer up about.

When they were having a great time, some unexpected visitors came in the bar and unfortunately; these men were shinobi who had three children who happened to be genin now, and they were scared today by a practically demonic chakra from some old weirdo.

They looked around and saw the Doctor and all of them just grunted. So the three shinobi dad's happened to stroll by the corner tables.

The first one decided to speak up first, "I see the trash needs to be taken out tonight."

"Which pile?" sneered a second shinobi.

"C'mon Kojiro, you have to take all of the trash out completely, not just some." the third supported, clearly not skilled in insulting.

"You think you can scare kids?" the first one spoke again.

Instantly the Doctor pieced two and two together, "No, I'd never threaten a child, but mine might have henged into me."

"We don't care if this snake is your whore or your parenting a demon, what do you think you're doing scaring children?" spoke the third menacingly.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was thinking 'These Idiots wont list-' but was stopped when he heard the jab at Anko and Naruto.

The time-lord looked at her for a few minutes, while the crones were just laughing. "Did we just break the snake bitch and her jar of feelings?"

Anko's hair was shadowing her eyes and she was trying her best to ignore it, usually she would back-lash and demand punishment and respect, but for a moment she was trying to keep the Doctor from being scared and to not cause any problems to the old man for a few broken ninja. She was really struggling with a not so simple task.

No one in the whole bar expected the first time to happen again, as soon as the third crone spoke his peace, everyone froze and faced the unexpected KI wave that compared to a fully mastered Jinchurikii.

The difference though was the quality of the chakra being released, anyone could tell it wasn't potent but it was powerful and also peaceful.

The Doctor stood up and looked at the gentleman and spoke in a sharp tone, "Number one, leave now as you are disrupting peace, and two it's forbidden to mention what you just did; Don't disrespect the Thirds law's again. Don't you think you ought a go?"

When the three looked into his eyes, they could see high energy levels in his eye sockets, almost like chakra was unconsciously being circuited everywhere.

Anko was impressed with the massive KI wave and was struggling herself, no one can stand up to the level of chakra that the whole village can feel, and the whole village felt this. Even the Hokage was having a little trouble with the pressure as piles of paperwork from earlier in his office had fallen down like an earthquake.

She eventually was able to grab his hand to see if he was alright, and he unconsciously ended the wave of fear. He sat down and started discussing and laughing with her again. The bar and nightclub patrons ended their fear and started having fun again, and the three crones ran straight out of the building.

Anko's eyes were shining with almost thankfulness but she tried hiding her looks with a smirk, but she failed in the voice department, "That was amazing! Whenever I've been insulted, no one has stood up for me... T-Thank you..." she got out, it was very difficult but she wanted to be kind to him. It was a really hard thing for her to do, she honestly tried to care about anyone. She kept repeating in her mind the phrase, 'Care about yourself Anko.'

She was practically cursing herself out in her mind, 'Stupid, don't ever trust anyone you know this...'

The time-lord was thankfully oblivious and just nodded politely without question. They soon got drunk though, Anko more than the time-lord. So he brought her to her home without question. Overall, tonight had been a good night for mostly everyone.

* * *

 **A week later – Konoha Park**

* * *

There was a row of shinobi in the middle of Konoha's central park all at attention. All clan leaders who were a part of the shinobi council were at attention, and even that blasted civilian council with Danzo presenting a scowl, and the Hokage was in the middle of the shinobi council watching, as the Doctor was helping Naruto to paint on the side of his Tardis.

"Looks great Doctor!" Naruto said excitedly as the Doctor nodded with pride.

The Doctor wanted to paint a little portrait on the right side of the Tardis and he implied Naruto to help. Naturally this led them to the two looking at a mini Kyuubi fox on the side of the box. Nodding to each other they then walked over to the Hokage, where Jiraiya and Anko were just meeting them.

"I assume you all are ready for your S-ranked mission?" the Hokage spoke with a smirk.

They all nodded, even the Doctor did.

The Hokage spoke to the four of them again, "So you all are ready, you get to go on a time mission, eh Naruto?"

"Yes, a mission before the other kids in my class!" Naruto shouted with pride, to which the four adults laughed and nodded.

The Hokage looked at the Doctor with seriousness, "Remember Doctor, in six years to this day is when Naruto is supposed to return to take his genin exams."

The Doctor nodded and gave him a mock salute, "Yes-sir!"

Hiruzen nodded and stopped them from going anywhere for a minute, "By the way, I have one more question, would you mind anyone else to come along for extra strength?"

The Doctor was a bit uneasy at this. He had been a bit uneasy learning this was a mission to them and that Shinobi would kill or be killed, and if not for his safety, he would think about Naruto's safety a lot.

"Um... Sure I suppose." the Doctor responded non-chalantly.

"Why do we need anyone else? We got this shit!?" Anko said in justification.

Hiruzen sighed, "Exactly my point, Jiraiya is a walking pervert," this causing Jiraiya to go, "Hey" but he was ignored as Hiruzen continued, "and you Anko are sadistic," causing Anko to grin.

"And what's your point Lord Hokage?" Jiraiya questioned a bit of outrage present in his voice.

"My point is that with you two bumbling ninja having your own bad habits, and with the Doctor focused on adventure and Naruto, I feel there should be a few more or at least one more powerful shinobi to accompany you on this journey."

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully, "I can agree to the reasoning and it would certainly help to have an extra person protect the Tardis, lets meet this extra person or two."

The Hokage whispered to an Anbu next to him who in turned nodded and shun-shined away. He came back a minute later with the new strength.

Before them stood a girl. The girl who had landed before them had anbu armor and a mask attached to her until Hiruzen told her to take off the mask and introduce herself. Taking her mask off, they could see she was seventeen, with a slim facial structure and pale skin tone, her body structure as well was alright and shapely but she was a little smaller for a young adult only reaching height of 5'4. The most noticeable features they could see on her, was the presence of her perfect onyx eyes, and black shining straight hair that flowed to her lower back in three ponytails. She just looked at them all neutrally waiting for the Hokage's orders.

"This is Fumiko Uchiha, and she will be an extra asset to this team." The Hokage said with an inner grin.

Anko waved with a grin, Naruto bowed and the Doctor smiled and nodded.

"YEAHHHHHHHH!" Jiraiya shouted with a perverse grin as blood started gushing out of his nose.

The perverted sage ended up being bitch slapped through a hot springs, causing screams and shrieks to come from within. Moment's later, the toad sage came out with a broken face but instantly seemed to be feeling better. "That wasn't nice Fumiko-chan!" he muttered in defeat.

Fumiko just sighed and introduced herself. "Hello team Tardis," this causing the Doctor to furrow his brows as Anko smirked at him, "my name is Fumiko and I am of the Uchiha clan, if you don't bother me to much, we will be fine." she finished neutrally.

Everyone nodded except Naruto who seemed oblivious to everything, to focused on the deadly journey ahead.

"Alright! I assume it's time to go?" the Doctor said non-chalantly.

Hiruzen nodded and the group going on the voyage minus Fumiko cheered.

Hiruzen spoke up with pride in his voice, "Naruto, you grow up strong, remember to always think like a shinobi, hiding from the shadows to assess your situations first."

Naruto nodded and gripped Hiruzen in a hug, "Thanks' gramps! See ya soon!"

Everyone smiled at that, including the small smile of the Uchiha escort.

"Is everything fixed Doctor?" Jiraiya asked causing the Doctor to nod, "Just some temporal engine and core problems, but I had her fixed in three hours." he finished with a grin as everyone looked at him blankly.

Fumiko spoke up, "That reminds me, how would we all fit in that tiny box?" causing everyone to stare at her with mock-horror.

Throughout the week, Jiraiya and Anko had been shown the inside of the Tardis.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Jiraiya had just been shown the inside of the Tardis.

"Wow Doctor... It's bigger on the Inside... Who could of thought, it looks as big as the inside of Gamabunta," he said shivering.

"W-Well I don't know if that's good or bad," the Doctor finished with a half-smile.

Soon after that, Anko was shown and to the Time-lords surprise, wasn't impressed at all.

Anko was slowly walking through the corridor looking at all the wires and gadgets, "So, aren't you going to say something anything? Isn't it bigger on the inside?" the Doctor said with a little hope only for it to be crushed.

"I've seen snakes bigger on the inside!" she said as she repeated Jiraiya's shiver from earlier.

'Whoa' the Doctor thought, 'These people and getting swallowed whole by their summon animals.

* * *

 **Flashback ending**

* * *

"Well," the Doctor said with a grin, "We'll just have to show you!"

Fumiko didn't respond but nodded. The group waved and bowed to the rows of ninja watching and to the Hokage, who bowed back.

"Remember, when you all come back, there will be a test ready to see how far you've improved!" the Hokage shouted out to them as they started filing in the box one by one.

The Doctor was the last one in and looked back to the third Hokage. He could see the mountain of previous Hokage, the standing industrial buildings of Konoha and the children playing in the park, to him it was time and to a time-lord, time was beautiful.

"Don't worry Hiruzen! We'll be safe as long as we have each other," the Doctor said with a smile, causing Hiruzen to nod.

* * *

 **Inside the Tardis!**

* * *

Naruto was running up and down the stairs of the Tardis, as Anko and Jiraiya were sitting in chairs in the corner of the corridor that the Doctor had set up for their travels. Fumiko for the first time probably in her life, was showing her obvious shock at the size of the room.

"I-It's real..." was all she said, causing everyone to grin.

"Of course it's real! Time-lord technology!" the Doctor shouted walking up the stairs to the main panels of the ship.

"So, let me show you to your rooms!" the Doctor said as he began walking to a random hallway in the Tardis, having the whole crew follow him.

He first introduced Anko and Jiraiya to their rooms, modest bed accommodations, king size each with a big enough room for a few chairs and a desk in each room, and a big shelf for books and study utensils. The walls were a simple wood design as well as the floor, he even had enhanced the door on the outside that opened from the side like a futuristic door, to look like a traditional japanese screen door on the inside, each room of course had a bathroom attached to it, as well as a changing screen. The Doctor studied the accommodations of their world and decided to help them fit into the Tardis a little better.

Then he and Fumiko walked in front while Naruto followed them for a little while. The Doctor had them abruptly stop down the hall to show Fumiko her room, which was the same as the jonin and sannins room, except there wasn't a desk or shelf.

He quickly apologized, "I'm sorry Fumiko, the Hokage dropped your transfer on us at the last minute, so I didn't have any time to prepare accommodations at all, but I'll work on getting you study equipment like a desk and book shelf."

Fumiko shook her head, "It's alright Doctor, thank you for having at least a bed for me and the bathroom is nice." the Doctor nodded and smiled at her politeness.

The Doctor brought Naruto to the room across from Fumiko's and Naruto dropped his jaw when it opened. There was the wooden interior inside the same as the other rooms, and had a king size bed and a desk and chair for studying, but on the shelf were a ton of books. There were scrolls of all sorts stacked in a row.

The Doctor gave a true smile seeing Naruto freaking out over all the information, "Many of these are jutsu that can be taught to everyone, but there is one big scroll marked Uzumaki." he said cracking a cheesy grin.

Naruto looked to the wall and saw the Uzumaki scroll, "M-My family scroll?" the blonde boy asked with a stunned expression.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, not only that but your fathers scroll is hidden as well."

The boy suddenly looked even more confused, "My father?!"

The Time-lord sighed, "Why don't I tell you the beginning?" he asked as he sat on a chair near the desk.

Naruto nodded and sat next to him. The Doctor sighed as he started retelling the information he was given,

"Six years ago, your village was attacked by a nine tailed fox, you know this yes?" he asked delicately, continuing when he saw Naruto give a nod, "The fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to save the demon fox, right?" he asked getting a nod yet again.

'Oh god,' Naruto thought, 'I know where he's going with this.'

" **Still, the spaceman was already told this information by the old man, be happy he loves you**."

Naruto furrowed his brows at this, 'Why are you being so nice to me recently...'

Naruto had to cover his ears from the fox's rantings, " **WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF FLESH, LISTEN TO YOUR DAMN DAD, NOT ME!** "

Naruto was snapped out of his stupor, "NARUTO! Are you okay lad?" he heard the Doctor ask.

Naruto nodded, "Sorry, what?"

The man sighed and mumbled something about proactive companions, "Listen, the fact is the Nine-tailed fox is sealed inside you, the fourth could never kill a tailed beast, he could only put him in a jail, you his warden..."

Naruto just stood there for a minute then nodded, "Yes, I knew."

Stunned, the man wanted to know how, "H-How do you know this? Most of your village doesn't know it!"

Naruto sighed, "well it never kept them from hurting me... But I've met the fox.."

The Doctor stood there jaw wide open, "H-How do you kn-" but was cut off by the boy, "I was dragged in that seal but it's okay, can we talk about the Fox later?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, because there's another secret for you to know." Naruto nodded wanting to know, "Yes?"

The Time-lord scratched his head, "What are your feelings on the fourth Hokage now that you know he sealed the fox inside you?"

Naruto looked down in a solemn manner, "Well, I'm not completely happy but if it's what had to be done, I'm not letting it deter me..."

The Doctor looked at the boy with pride, to be so young, but so mature and have so much potential already. He also muttered to himself for not thinking about it beforehand with all the elements that Naruto somehow could know about the fox before he or the Hokage even thought about telling him.

"Naruto... Your father was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the previous nine tails holder..." the Doctor spoke this out quick hoping Naruto wouldn't do anything drastic but was surprised yet again. The Doctor figured that Naruto had a lot of maturity already, and any self-doubt a kid had, he could help him stay focused on the future.

Naruto simply nodded, "Whoa... the Hokage was my dad..."

"Yeah, so you okay though Naruto?" the Doctor asked with hope that the boy wasn't taken aback or hurt in the least.

"I-I... Let me think about it, I don't know, let me focus on the future." the young boy said.

The Doctor nodded with a half-smirk, "You know kid, normally I'd think children would be in danger around me, but your the most mature boy I think I've ever sat down and talked to."

Naruto nodded, happy with the complicated and long compliment, "I'll unpack Doctor!" he shouted happily as the Doctor nodded.

"I'm going to go talk to Fumiko, then meet us all out in the main room lad." the Doctor said neutrally as Naruto nodded and started arranging his clothes.

"Need any help Naruto? I can help you with your clothes, a young boy shouldn't have to do that all himself," The Doctor asked with concern as Naruto shook his head, "I've taken care of myself for over a year, I can manage but thanks," Naruto finished as the Doctor nodded his head solemnly.

'I'm going to make that kid lighten up, he's grown up way to fast to worry about clothes.' the Doctor thought with determination and anger.

* * *

 **Fumiko's room!**

* * *

The now extra member on the crew was having a bit of an emotional moment far away from the others to see. Leaving her brothers, one wishing for training early and the other struggling with the emotions of being an anbu captain at such a young age, a father being arrogant and a mother trying the best she could.

She was arranging her clothes and weapons when she was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door, "You may come in." she spoke neutrally.

The door opened to reveal the strange Doctor that was heading this basic voyage in a strange genjutsu filled box.

"Hello!" he spoke with enthusiasm.

"Hello, do you need anything?" she spoke neutrally.

The brown haired man furrowed his brows, "I thought I'd come and see if you needed help or company."

She looked at him awhile before starting to unpack twin swords, "I am fine, thank you." she spoke without emotion.

The Doctor watched her for five minutes as she unpacked weapons and books, each minute causing the girl to be unnerved even more until he spoke up again, something that rocked her to her core.

"It's hard leaving the ones we love, isn't it?" he spoke with compassion and mixture of sympathy and empathy.

She just resorted to nodding, "Well, the rest of our group has gathered in the main console room of the Tardis, do you want to join us so we can introduce ourselves and get started?" he spoke as neutral to her as he could as he received a positive nod.

They then left the room and began walking to the center of the wonderful machine.

* * *

 **Main console room**

* * *

Jiraiya and Anko were arguing as Naruto was laughing his head off. This was the scene the brilliant Doctor and Silent Fumiko walked in on.

"Well, seems that were all ready to rock'n'roll!" the Doctor said cheerfully as everyone stared blankly at him, "It's a western reference... you wont get it..." he muttered.

Jiraiya was the next one to have spoken up, "Alright, lets get a bit serious, since this is our first peg of this _S-ranked mission_ , we should get to know each other first, how about our likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future?"

Everyone nodded, "Alright, I'll go first." Jiraiya spoke with confidence getting nods.

Suddenly the toad sage had a perverse giggle on his face, and there began kabuki music playing as a toad bigger than him appeared as he got into a strange pose, "I LOVE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN! I DISLIKE UGLY WOMEN AND SINGLE-GENDER BATH-HOUSES! MY HOBBIES ARE BEING A GREAT TOAD SAGE AND FULFILLING MY RESEARCH FOR MY NOVELS RESPECTED ACROSS THE WORLD! AND MY DREAM FOR THE FUTURE IS TO... Gain the interest of a very special woman..." he started out in full glorious perverse splendor but to the dream for the future, he matured immensely causing "WHAAAAT?" From everyone, even a sweat-drop from the silent one.

"Alright Anko, you go." Jiraiya said calmly receiving a grin from Anko.

Anko started listing things off her fingers, "My likes are Dango, training, kind people, I suppose a certain man," quickly glancing at the Doctor which was fully noticed by Fumiko, "my dislikes are rapists, perverts, traitors. My hobbies include but are not limited to Interrogation, training, and having fun. My dream for the future I suppose is to take revenge on a certain man and live in peace if a shinobi can."

"Alrightie, you're turn emo girl!" Anko said cheerfully to the silent girl who was wearing all black armor with the Uchiha crest on her back, causing her to have a tic mark but to continue anyway.

"I am Fumiko Uchiha, likes... I can't say I have many... dislikes... sexist attitudes, perverts, those who put others down... Hobbies... gardening and sleeping.. Dreams for the future... looking after my two younger brothers Itachi and Sasuke and finding a special someone I suppose..." she finished non-chalantly, getting a nod from everyone.

'She doesn't seem to trust us yet, but I'm sure she'll come around, and I understand how hard it is to be away from loved ones...' the Doctor thoughtfully thought.

'I like her!' Anko thought with a grin.

'I wonder if she'll go out with someone like forty years older,' Jiraiya thought with a perverted grin.

'Depressing...' Naruto thought sadly, while getting an opinion from Kurama, " **Yes, but she is hot for an Uchiha I suppose...** "

'I wouldn't really know, I think it's cause I'm six,' Naruto thought sarcastically, getting an irritating response from Kurama, " **Oh you'll know one day.** "

"Alright, your turn sunshine," Fumiko said with a small smile directed towards Naruto, getting positive responses from the adults but a tic mark on Naruto's head.

"Alright! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! My likes are Ramen, and training as best as I can with the chakra knowledge and exercises I know! I dislike the five minutes you have to wait for the microwave ramen to be done, and I dislike people who underestimate others! My hobbies are hanging out with my awesome adoptive dad figure the Doctor, sleep, dreaming, and I suppose learning if I'm interested. My dream is to one day be Hokage, so everyone will respect the position I'm in and I will protect those people precious to me!"

This caused a smirk from Anko, chuckles from the Doctor and Jiraiya, and a nearly hidden smile from Fumiko to almost rise from the surface.

"Alright, your up old man!" Naruto yelled happily, causing all the grown ups to chuckle a bit again.

"Alright, I'm the Doctor, just call me the Doctor. My likes include my adopted Naruto, Knowledge, History, Diplomacy, Academics, Physics, Physiology, Anatomy, Biology, Zoology, Bio-Mechanics, Nuclear Physics, Regular Physics, Scientific Theories, Calculus, Peace, oh and jammy dodgers... My dislikes include some various alien races I've met over the years, violence that was uncalled for, war is probably my most heinous dislike. My hobbies can be learning, educating, traveling, enjoying peoples company, I have a faint recollection of a flute... My dreams for the future... I don't really have anything." he finished with a smile but soon looked confused, as everyone was slack jawed, and really, everyone was shocked.

"O-Okay," Jiraiya spoke up, "Time for our first trip?" he said, thinking hard, 'This man is apparently a genius, better than a Nara... all the wasted potential of not using his knowledge as a shinobi.'

'I'm more interested in him now,' Anko admitted to herself.

'Interesting man, I hope this trip is fun,' Fumiko decided.

'I didn't catch any of that,' Naruto thought, getting an agreeing grunt from his tenant.

"Why yes it is!" the Doctor yelled cheerfully, "Time to explore and have an adventure right?!" he said with a smile as everyone else agreed vigorously.

The doctor ran up the stairs and started smashing buttons and clanging bells with a hammer, finally pulling a lever.

"OFF WE GO ALLONSY!" the brown haired man shouted with excitement present as the ship started rocking back and forth making everyone surprised and excited at the same time.

* * *

 **I hope that is a good place to leave off now. I'm a bit rushed when it comes to filler. One day they shall return to the leaf, how Naruto interacted with the children in Konoha will be revealed later, and any idea's about what time to visit?**

 **Thanks!**

 **N** **ext Time:**

 **They finally started the trip! How will Naruto advance? Will Anko get more interested in the Doctor? What is Fumiko's story? What will Jiraiya be doing? How will the Doctor survive war-like shinobi, a six year trip in the Tardis that is serious.**

 **Stay tuned. Have a good life!**

 **Who else love's Capaldi as the Doctor? My favorite episode with him was the tree's were alive episode.**


	5. Personal Update

Hello! I hate it when writers on this website do these "updates", but this is an update for mostly all of my active stories.

I have not abandoned any, I have even added or updated a few chapters recently to some. Life is seriously up right now.

Work and looking for colleges, all of that takes a lot of time.

But this is to say I'm still here, and if any of you liked the original chapters, thanks! This update is to show that it will be worked/revised on soon.

Thanks again,

TiberSeptim


	6. Chapter V:A Tokugawa Adventure!

**I'M BACK FOR A BIT -Ahem-**

 **Nothing like cold Iced tea and the reigniting of my fanfic career with Time lord of the Sharingan Eye and The Golden Gangster, check it out!**

" **The strong manly ones in life are those who understand the meaning of the word patience…" Tokugawa Iemitsu**

* * *

 _ **Last time:**_

 _"O-Okay," Jiraiya spoke up, "Time for our first trip?" he said, thinking hard, 'This man is apparently a genius, better than a Nara... all the wasted potential of not using his knowledge as a shinobi.'_

 _'I'm more interested in him now,' Anko admitted to herself._

 _'Interesting man, I hope this trip is fun,' Fumiko decided._

 _'I didn't catch any of that,' Naruto thought, getting an agreeing grunt from his tenant._

 _"Why yes it is!" the Doctor yelled cheerfully, "Time to explore and have an adventure right?!" he said with a smile as everyone else agreed vigorously._

 _The doctor ran up the stairs and started smashing buttons and clanging bells with a hammer, finally pulling a lever._

 _"OFF WE GO ALLONSY!" the brown haired man shouted with excitement present as the ship started rocking back and forth making everyone surprised and excited at the same time._

* * *

As soon as the time machine stopped whirring, the Ninja stopped freaking out about the sudden movements. This was it, they were ready to see a new world! The Doctor slowly walked to the door with a smirk as he opened it slowly, "C'mon, Shinobi first." He said causing the group to chuckle as the ladies went first, Jiraiya went third and Naruto and the Doctor were the last ones out.

As the three older shinobi were in shock of what they saw, Naruto and the Doctor were not so shocked… "Cherry blossom trees… Reminds me of home." Fumiko said a little… Irritated? She was told she would be in a new world or new dimension and she's seeing the same old same old, Anko was in the same boat.

Jiraiya breathed the air in with a sigh and nodded with a smile, "Well, let's get going squad." The other Shinobi nodded ready to go into a jump formation but were stopped in their tracks, "Nuh-uh," the Doctor spoke up, "Unfair shinobi running is forbidden as well."

"Wha-a-a-t" Anko stuttered, "But why?"

"Don't you think it's unfair to Naruto and I?" The Doctor questioned with a smile as he walked alongside Naruto on a dirt path passing the cherry blossom forest and setting their course going upwards on a hill. The Older shinobi sighed as they started following him at a dreadfully slow civilian pace. "So Father!" the blonde exclaimed getting attention from his older mentor, "Besides boring academics, is there anything else you can teach me that's useful?" he questioned with a gleeful face.

"Hmmm," the Doctor hummed, "Perhaps I can teach you alien languages, or different alien styles of combat." He answered this with a thoughtful tone gauging the boy's reaction, getting a satisfied smirk as he saw the boy jumping with excitement.

The group finally got to the top of the hill and besides the Doctor, were all shocked at what they saw, a huge village, bigger than any of the hidden villages in the elemental nations with a huge palace in the center, many houses littered the view and huge warships docked in the Harbor. Of course, the ninja had seen ships built for commerce and war before, but they were absolutely insignificant compared to these warships. There were different flags on the warships, one with a union jack with red, white and blue stripes, a blue white and red flag, each color in stripes going vertical, a flag with a black eagle in the center with a yellow background, and finally a flag with a box in the upper left hand corner with sixteen white stars, with thirteen red and white stripes going horizontal across the rest of the flag. In the background was a huge mountain with smoke rolling over the top.

'Hmm, this time period should be interesting.' The Doctor thought as he continued walking with the older shinobi and two Kunoichi blissfully unaware of what was going on as they drank in the scenery and upcoming town.

Anko was the first one to ask the question, "Doctor, how is this city so big?"

This snapped the Doctor out of his own thoughts about the city as he contemplated Anko's question, "Well… I'm not really sure how their bigger compared to your world, more technology and less war I suppose." Anko seemed satisfied with this answer so the Doctor kept to himself in thought, occasionally glancing at his adopted boy with a look of potential worry.

They walked a bit as the flags fluttering in the distance kept their attention, "So, what do those flags represent," Fumiko asked with hidden neutrality, "Nations?"

The Doctor lost the contemplative look on his face which all of the ninja caught except the oblivious Naruto, "Correct Fumiko, flags in this world represent organizations, business, nations, groups not unlike your own world."

"So what are those three particular flags on those dozens of huge boats in the bay." Jiraiya asked getting to the point the two Kunoichi wanted to know as well. The brown haired man sighed as he rubbed his chin as they stopped for a bit to rest, "Well the flag with a cross and lines through it is the flag of the British Empire. The Flag with the red white and blue going vertical is the flag of the French Empire. The black eagle with a yellow background is that of the Holy Roman Empire, it's an empire that in reality is a bunch of small states, but these small states elect an emperor nationwide and that emperor is to head the whole empire, countries, states, cities and all. The final one with the sixteen stars and thirteen stripes is the good ol' United States of America, and the difference between that nation and the other three is that it's a democracy, a nation that does not allow royal families of bloodline or emperors maintain power, their leader is allowed two terms, each four years."

The whole group looked at him wide eyed while he kept relaying information, "The British, French and Holy Roman Empires are some of the biggest world players right now, the Americans aren't as much, but here's a little hint for the future." The shinobi all leaned in for more information, "In the future, the American's will be a major power, so that makes me really wonder what all four of these nations are doing with representatives in Japan, That's where we are- "and before the Doctor could give more information about their situation, several Japanese horsemen and soldiers with pike marching towards them.

"Shinobi, welcome to the year eighteen hundred and two… We are in the continent of Asia, on the Island of Japan, who is known throughout this worlds history due to their long blockade on western influences. Oh and anime later on." He finished his speech as the soldiers surrounded them, a man on horse commanded.

"Men," the horse commander said, "Bring these westerners to Shogun Tokugawa Ienari!"

"Yes sir!" the men followed the orders as the group of shinobi were closely kept under watch while the Doctors hands were tied behind his back with rope.

"Father!" Naruto shouted trying to get the men away from him, only to be knocked back by a samurai with a spirit mask on clad with black and white armor, "Awe, look at this cute little half-bred." The samurai spoke coldly as a faint dark aura was seen by the Doctor's group and even he himself.

While they were shocked, the soldiers didn't seem to notice the dark aura or the cold voice as they all started laughing like he told a joke, "Ha-ha one of these women were knocked up by a European. Whores!" this got more laughs, and as much as the Doctor got angry, he knew that they were in a situation not to show emotion.

"Hello," the Doctor spoke neutrally, "You were going to take us to your Shogun now?"

"Yes filth," The spirit/dark samurai spoke, "We will take you and your rag tag band back to the palace where all Anglo-trash are to be for the time being, then I'm sure our fair emperor will kick you all out."

The Doctor nodded as they were led to the Emperor and Shogun palace, little awareness that the Dark samurai who stayed back to watch them be hauled off vanishing into thin air.

* * *

" **So, strange westerners appear out of thin air and wear the clothes of the original dimension?"** A dark voice spoke chillingly with a hint of anger.

"Yes master, but do not worry as I will take care of them personally." The Dark Samurai said as he started doing Shinobi hand signs.

" **Yes, let's hope you do, or I'll do so myself slave.** " The voice reiterated before vanishing leaving the black samurai to complete the hand signs as he slammed the ground which had kanji markings in a circle. " **Summoning Jutsu** …"

* * *

"So," Spoke a very portly man with long black hair in a samurai haircut, a long trimmed beard and a thick moustache began, "You are a westerner with a band of Japanese mercenaries from Honshu?"

"Yes lord-shogun," The Doctor spoke with a huge amount of respect, "I'm John Smith, and this is Jomei the elder," 'Hey!' was all Jiraiya was thinking as he gnashed his teeth, "Fumi my bodyguard," 'Hn' "Aiko, my lovely wife," Anko could only blush and look away embarrassed as the rest of the group looked on with shock, "And mine and Aiko's son, Naruhito."

While the group was in denial and shock, the portly Shogun Ienari nodded his head, "I see, what a fine family you have, but they do not look Japanese to be honest." More shocked faces, "Huh?" the Doctor questioned.

The Shogun started to laugh boisterously, "Bwahahaha! The look on your face, ha-ha! Of course they look like nationals, little Naruhito looks truly half-breed though." He finished in seriousness, concerning the adults while the child looks on in an offended disposition.

"Why was your group wandering like you own this land?" the Shogun questioned with all joking aside. "Sir, we were just having a stroll, I'm sorry where are my manners," the Doctor spoke in his usual diplomatic charade, "I'm John Smith of the East British Chinese Company, and they sent me as I have the most interest in Japan."

The shogun nodded back, "Ahh, your family and friends have their ties here, so that is your interest." The Doctor nodded with a smile but that dropped as the Shogun put on a face of anger and brought his sword out. He pointed at the Oriental looking shinobi and Naruto and spoke in a commanding authority, "Your group is free to go, but you" He then pointed to the Doctor, "You are to be put with the other white diplomats in quarters, they are quite comfy, but you won't be allowed access into the village and you are to stay with your kind!"

This left the entire group in shock as the Doctor was contemplating what to do. "Your Shogunate sir, if I may ask a question?" the Doctor asked respectfully as the Shogun nodded, "You may ask one."

The Doctor nodded, "Why do you hate foreigners so badly? I understand they come in, hurt your people, try to take advantage, but those are the results of national greed and evil politicians, why do you hate one group for the sin of their governments?"

The Shogun looked on in shocked while some of the Shogun council around the huge courtroom were impressed, many of them were from each clan and district in the surrounding villages, each had a mat and podium for their three people they brought from their villages. They watched this whole conversation and interrogation and started to think highly of the westerner, but the Shogun did not share this sentiment.

"You have proven my point!" Ienari spoke again with the bravery of a dragon, "You are not to be trusted as you seem extremely smarter than any of the other white men who have been sent to me, you are even more dangerous, you are a scourge that could destroy this nation with one life, peace between people. Ikuto!" the Shogun shouted abruptly with anger as a Samurai dressed in blue armor, with golden frames and a golden mask walked in and bowed to the Shogun, "Yes Lord-Shogun?"

"Ikuto, my trusted friend, take the conspirator and his family to the dungeon, they are just as guilty as well!" The gold Samurai bowed again, "It shall be done."

As Ikuto ordered over ten guards to drag them away, Fumiko, Anko and Jiraiya were prepared to fight. "No, don't engage." He spoke quickly and quietly to them making them widen their eyes, "Doctor," Jiraiya spoke to him, "They will kill maybe not us, but you, you'll be a dead man, in their eyes, you are the whole problem."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, but what can you do? Blast your way out of here, run and hide so that this man or whatever is controlling him can have its way? I'd rather stick around to save the day and promote peace than be a coward or blow them up because they don't agree with me." He finished with no space for Jiraiya to argue, causing the man to sigh and give a smile with his eyes closed as they were dragged to their new home. Naruto though, had wide eyes the whole time as he saw the bravery that his new father had shown.

Anko and Fumiko had widened their eyes though, as they had caught the Doctors inner meaning, The Shogun had all this power and he was being controlled.

* * *

Ikuto was about to go see the schedule and orders for the guard duty, but a voice interrupted him. " **Now,** " Continued the dark and chilling voice of his master, " **Ignore that, focus on the destruction of the Emperor's palace samurai general Ikuto Tanaka.** "

Ikuto stopped in a trance and started to walk outside, " **Yes… Master.** "

* * *

'Hmm, I could feel it in his voice, the way he carried himself, in history he was such a noble and patient man. But the hate coming off of him was almost… Demonic.' The Doctor thought as he was being pushed into the small cell they were going to share for awhile.

Anko was deep in her own thoughts, 'If that man is being controlled, we have to find the bastard whose doing all this,' Fumiko had similar thoughts, 'This isn't going to end well, but we have to take this controller down by force, even if it's in an unknown world.'

While Jiraiya was reading and thinking about the current situation, Naruto was very silent. The fox in his head had enough of this, " **Kit,** " Kurama relayed, " **Are you doing alright?** "

Naruto was shocked, 'Why do you care?'

Kurama face palmed himself, " **I don't have to like you, but my container should be someone physically and mentally strong, you don't have to hide the pain away from everyone, especially me brat, I can read your thoughts.** "

The blonde internally sighed, 'My own real dad is the one who sealed you into me! How could I not be upset! I started to hate the Doctor a bit after he suddenly told me to get it off his chest because I thought he was a jerk and didn't care, but I realize he tries to do everything for the good of others, without thinking of his own safety. I can't hate him, but I can hate my real dad even if he was strong.'

The Nine tailed Biju sighed as it began to think on Naruto's words, "Well kit, focus on the situation now, don't take your mind off the fact that your father is facing danger with this racist fuck and the Demon who's probably controlling him."

The boy nodded as he looked to the adults who were having their conversation of getting out. "So, what's the plan?" Anko initiated this question. The Doctor looked at her like she was dumb, "Are you serious?" He questioned incredulously, she just looked confused, he sighed, "Do I have to spell it out? Your Ninja, be stealthy!"

The adults all groaned as it was that simple as Naruto started giggling. It took five minutes to figure out the pattern the guards took in patrol, Jiraiya used ten minutes to gather up sage mode chakra as he used it to create five clones who henged to look like their group. Fumiko noticed a tunnel under their cell for… getting rid of waste, and the only thing to keep prisoners from escaping were iron bars, she easily picked the lock on the bars and they all made their escape.

* * *

 **Outside of the Emperors palace**

* * *

"Lord," the Dark samurai spoke out in to thin air, "It is time…"

" **Good…** " The haunting voice spoke with glee and envy, " **If only I could do this, but I am forever locked in a seal of suppression, Do my bidding now!** "

The Samurai recited the hand signs that he had practiced for a while, and used the artificial chakra he received from his lord, with enough of it he could summon the likes of Gamabunta or Manda.

" **Summoning Jutsu: Fire Reptile Squad!** " The possessed samurai yelled as three dragons poofed into existence, the man then quickly went through more signs, " **Advanced Henge!** "

The three dragons became three battalions of English, French and German armies, each with cannons which for some reason could shoot fire… "Ready men!" A leading general shouted, "FIRE!"

The cannons seemed to produce an underlying heat, as three swarms of fire blasts rocketed into the emperor's palace, decimating parts of it to the ground and causing tremors all around our heroes.

* * *

 **Back with the Leaf Ninja**

* * *

"D-Did you feel that?" Jiraiya cried as they had made it to the upper ground as they came out of a small hole by a flowing creek and a section of wall for the city. "Sure did, seems like the puppet master is making his move," The Doctor retorted as they started running as fast as they could to the scene.

"It's too late!" They heard behind them as they all saw Ikuto, the Samurai general with glowing red eyes from his mask, who started pulling a sword out, "It's time for you all to die!"

Fumiko showed a rare emotion, anger "I'll take this trash, you all must go ahead and take out the source." The group nodded as they split up with her as she looked her opponent up and down, wind blowing across the abandoned city street. One thought on her mind, 'I hate when people are controlled against their will.'

The group continued to run up the city streets, as panic ensued in the surrounding shopping and home districts, soldiers were dispatched to attempt to keep order but they were failing miserably, with the distraction of civilians and fires keeping the imperial soldiers busy, the Doctors group was able to slip into the military fort surrounding the castles of the Shogun and Emperor easily.

They almost made it across the fort but they were stopped seeing a lone figure, "So, Dark Samurai man," The Doctor spoke with weariness. The man slowly looked up at them with the same dark red glowing eyes coming from his black mask that Ikuto had, "Heh-heh," he started to chuckle which turned into a full blown evil cackle, "Just call me the Samurai Shinigami, because you're all going to hell!" He yelled as he continued to laugh and pull out his kodachi bladed katana.

Anko gulped in anxiety and fear a bit but steeled herself as she pulled out a kunai, "You go ahead, I'll take care of Mr. Cranky."

Jiraiya nodded, but the Doctor looked outraged, "No, you can't be alone Anko, you need help!" Anko glared back at him, "You think I need help? You can barely defend yourself half pint, there is a war scenario going on and your thinking about me needing help? I never asked for your help, not at the bar when those men harassed me, and not now! NOW GO!"

This shocked the Doctor but he just started running to the burning Palace as Jiraiya and Naruto grimly followed. Anko just held back her tears as she got into her snake stance weapon stance to face the demonic samurai.

* * *

 **At the palace….**

* * *

Burning wreckage and armor littered the smoldering ground, as black smoke and mist wafted around the destroyed palace grounds. Men and women were running out of the burning building and were crowding around their emperor as they were trying to keep him alive and in safe health.

The Doctor, Jiraiya and Naruto noticed the three battalions firing fire charges into the air. Jiraiya knew what he had to do, "Doctor," Jiraiya spoke with all seriousness. The Doctor gulped and nodded, "Do it Jiraiya, this is no longer a situation where we can accept compromise, these people are in trouble because they can't fight."

Jiraiya nodded, "You've really grown in a short time doctor, way too much of a short time." He finished as he started forming hand signs and bit his thumb as he wiped the blood on his arm, " **Summoning Jutsu,** " In a huge poof, shocking the whole city, Gamabunta was sitting lazily above the burning palace, watching the whole scene with curious eyes.

"Hmm, my summoner contacts me and brings me to a new world, well it was a lot of chakra summoning me here, so I guess I'll make this trip worthwhile. What needs to be done Jiraiya?" The toad spoke boisterously.

"Hello Bunta, we need your help to destroy those battalion of weird looking soldiers down there," Jiraiya said giving the giant toad respect. Gamabunta nodded as with one flick, the soldier's battalions poofed and out of the smoke, three small dragons came out of the smoke, each firing a blast of fire right at the group and Gamabunta.

"What in blazes," Bunta complained as he did a sign, " **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!** " The giant toad yelled as he formed mighty bullets of water which dissipated the blasts of fire into more mist.

"Ahh," A slithery voice spoke, "We have the Toad Summon boss to greet us."

"Who- "Gamabunta spoke but became so shocked he dropped his pipe. "R-Ryu?"

"Ha-Ha, yes Gamabunta, good to see you again," was the slithery reply, "The mist cleared and the group was in shock seeing the three miniscule dragons merging together into Ryu, the dragon boss summons.

"What a reunion, how does it feel to be top dog just because it took the toads, slugs, snakes, crows, hawks, and dogs just to defeat my dragonkin." The summon spoke with massive amounts of anger.

* * *

 **With Fumiko**

* * *

The abandoned street was littered with rubble and one could easily see the wind moving slowly, unsettling Fumiko's hair and rustling the bells on Ikuto's samurai armor.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way," The possessed Samurai spoke his peace while he tightened his grip on his small samurai katana. Fumiko just kept a blank neutral expression, "I'm sorry this has to happen samurai-san, for you to apologize shows you're a very kind soul as your still possessed, but I doubt you will beat me with that little blade."

The samurai's eyes turned a darker red, "Whaaaat?!" he suddenly shouted, "You dare mock me!?" Suddenly, Fumiko's eyes widened in a bit of unemotional shock as the Samurai's small short sword started transforming into a zanbato the likes of Zabuza's. "I'll show you that it's how you use it, not the size!" Fumiko scoffed with a slight smirk, "I doubt it." This further enraged the self conscious samurai, "Rah!"

The blade was curved halfway like a basic katana, but it became six feet taller, becoming taller than Fumiko's own height. "Now you will see," Ikuto stated slowly, "What Samurai general Ikuto can do." he finished as he charged at her intent on her immediate destruction. Fumiko gripped her kunai as she looked into his glowing red eyes with her…

* * *

 **With Anko… (I'm an evil person for cutting off fights…)**

* * *

The glowing red eyes of the Dark Samurai glowed eerily as he began to walk, which turned into a run, "Bwahahaha, Don't fear me sexy, perhaps we can have some fun while your friends are off dying!" he stated as he ran with his kodachi pointed straight at her.

Anko parried his strike as he continued to swing and chop at her, each strike she parried with ease, 'What the hell is with guys either being obsessed with me way to quick, or sexually harassing me, I'm going to call my supervisor.' She continued to think as a slash hit her.

"Agh," She gnashed her teeth as her shoulder started bleeding, but a black mark started spreading on her skin. "tsk tsk tsk," the Samurai stated blandly, "You must not get hit by my black blade of death, or else you will be poisoned by the greatest poison in existence."

"What poison is this?" She asked as she struggled to get into her snake fighting stance without a weapon. The red eyes flickered a bit on the samurai, "The best kind, that of Lord- "

* * *

 **Back with the three guys…**

* * *

" _Ha-Ha, yes Gamabunta, good to see you again," was the slithery reply, "The mist cleared and the group was in shock seeing the three miniscule dragons merging together into Ryu, the dragon boss summons._

" _What a reunion, how does it feel to be top dog just because it took the toads, slugs, snakes, crows, hawks, and dogs just to defeat my dragonkin." The summon spoke with massive amounts of anger._

"I-I thought we destroyed all the dragons long ago," Bunta stated with shock, 'How has Ryu even survived, it's been so long."

The boss dragon summons, a black colored dragon with white scale highlights and a long Chinese shape started to chuckle again, "Summons truly can die if injured badly enough, but there are plenty of Dragons who have survived!" the dragon continued as it started laughing more at Bunta's expense.

"B-But how do you look the same when we last saw each other, why are you so crazy now and what other dragons?" the toad boss asked with confusion, even causing Jiraiya to be confused as he was told the dragon-summons war was long, long ago, around the time of Kaguya.

"Sure we may die, and not survive the onslaught, but there will be many more days. But I will choose to be a monster to protect my kin! As long as loved ones believe in me, I'll never die! I'll take advantage of others because of my love for others!"

This confused everyone greatly, the Doctor was thinking the Dragon was mad whilst the toad boss and Jiraiya were thinking along the same lines. Naruto however thought he understood a bit what the dragon meant.

"I don't understand, has seeing your species destroyed driven you mad?" Bunta asked in outrage, how could taking advantage of others protect the love you have for others, wasn't this counter-productive, and how could being worshipped keep you young, how could being a monster protect your loved ones?

"I understand your speech boss dragon," Naruto spoke shocking them.

"What do you mean lad? This doesn't make any sense." The Doctor spoke

Naruto nodded his head, "To you, because it's not logical, but I understand him because I've lived through the hatred, the constant hatred and hate." The Doctors eyes drooped as he gained a solemn look which Jiraiya mirrored, Bunta was gazing at the dragon curiously as he saw the reptile soften his hateful gaze listening to the boy.

Naruto continued though unaware of the summons listening, "I have had to suffer my whole short life because of something I have no part in, but I have been truthfully beaten, hated, cursed at, spit at, things thrown at me. If I become a shinobi, I put my people first, I would become a monster to see that my home could live in peace, even the home that put me through so much hell." The boy finished as all the adults and summons looked on in shock and thoughtful expressions shown.

Kurama, who listened to the whole speech was impressed and had a serene presence listening to his speech, ' **Maybe it was a good idea boosting his brain activity, He'll become smarter than the doctor in no time if he can understand every point of view like that**.'

The puppet master didn't have a serene expression, he was beyond pissed, " **It's time for the final stage, listen to me dragon** …"

The dragons understanding expression to Naruto suddenly turned into anger as his dark onyx eyes began to glow red, "Uh-oh," The Doctor stated in shock, "He's being controlled again!"

Jiraiya grimaced but nodded, "We're going to at least have to beat him, knock him unconscious and save the day, we wasted too much time talking to this dragon." He got nods from Bunta and the Doctor.

Ryu began to charge up fire from his throat, " **Fire Style: Ring of Fire!** " This move caused the dragon to spit out a stream of fire forming a circle of fire, as he proceeded to maneuver the fire with his tail causing acceleration to happen, " **Fire Release: Fire Tornado!** " This formed the fire into a vortex that shot at the giant toad.

"How in the hell do we stop this?" Gamabunta inquired, Jiraiya though had a thought, "Doctor, can we destabilize this fire tornado somehow?"

The Doctor suddenly gained a grin and smacked his head, "Your brilliant" he shouted as he started getting hyper as he talked, "you need to close that fire off from… well oxygen, air, anything. Get a big dome or home or wall around it, keep it from forming anymore!"

Jiraiya nodded with a smirk, simple enough. " **Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind**!" Jiraiya shouted this out, as… 'IS that flesh?' the Doctor thought. A fire resistant esophagus engorged the flames making the powerful inferno wave lose its edge and dissipate, one of Ryu's strongest moves destroyed.

Gamabunta chuckled a bit, "Well, it's time to teach you a lesson old friend on why it's good not to get possessed.

Ryu charged angrily at Gamabunta but he was too slow, with a flash and a few seconds later, Ryu was on the ground breathing heavily, "Th-Thank you for freeing me toad."

Bunta smirked, "Don't mention it, now who controlled you? These humans would like to know."

Ryu nodded, "His name is, Jashin…"

"Whaaaat!?" Jiraiya, The Doctor and Gamabunta questioned while… Naruto was clueless…

* * *

 **With Fumiko**

* * *

 _The blade was curved halfway like a basic katana, but it became six feet taller, becoming taller than Fumiko's own height. "Now you will see," Ikuto stated slowly, "What Samurai general Ikuto can do." he finished as he charged at her intent on her immediate destruction. Fumiko gripped her kunai as she looked into his glowing red eyes with her…_

" **Mangekyo Sharingan**!" was a shout heard in the abandoned shopping district. The samurai was confused, until he saw Fumiko's eyes, " **Tsukuyomi**."

Ikuto woke up in a daze, where was he? He was awoken from his trance when he saw his world was red, black and white in color and he saw the girl he was just fighting. "Thank you girl for helping me out of that takeover." Ikuto said thanking the girl getting a nod, "Can you let me go?"

Fumiko nodded, "You will be dropped from this illusion once I get all the info I can from you about your secret boss who controlled you."

Ikuto gave a grin, "Of course Kunoichi-san." This shocked Fumiko to the core, how did he know about Kunoichi and her status as one? "You see," Ikuto started, "The secret boss is, Lord-Jashin "

* * *

" _What poison is this?" She asked as she struggled to get into her snake fighting stance without a weapon. The red eyes flickered a bit on the samurai, "The best kind, that of Lord- "_

"The best kind of poison, that of Lord-Jashin!" the Samurai yelled with glee as Anko tensed up.

'Lord-Jashin, here?!' she gazed at the crazed samurai, 'He seems like a follower of that cult, but fuck, why here and now?'

She turned and looked at the cut on her shoulder, she could feel herself weakening and knew that she had to act now… If she let him stall her anymore, she, and he knew she would be done fore.

" **Summoning Jutsu**!" Anko shouted. A medium snake appeared, as she grabbed a few smoke bombs and a kunai as a backup weapon. "Go Son!" the snake hissed at charged at the gleeful samurai.

With inhuman speeds the snake devoured the samurai, unfortunately ten seconds later, the snake was chopped in pieces completely, as the samurai used reserve chakra Jashin gave him to light the corpse on fire.

" **Shadow Snake Strike**!" Anko yelled as she released multiple snakes from her sleeves and tried to strike his legs. Even in all of his Samurai armor, the crazed commander dodged and weaved, "Hahahaha, you're so weak, but you hide behind this disguise don't you, pushing people away?" the commander shouted with a hidden humor.

This pissed Anko off as she started attacking him faster with more speed, making her sloppier and the Samurai just toyed with her until he finally kicked her in the face, knocking her down.

'I-I couldn't beat him… I-I'm sorry.' She thought silently as she fell unconscious.

"Heh-heh, bargaining chips are fun." The commander said to himself unknowing of the hell he was going to bring himself.

* * *

 **With Fumiko**

* * *

 _Ikuto gave a grin, "Of course Kunoichi-san." This shocked Fumiko to the core, how did he know about Kunoichi and her status as one? "You see," Ikuto started, "The secret boss is, Lord-Jashin "_

"I see," Fumiko replied, "So from what you've just told me in your long winded speech, Jashin is essentially stuck in a seal supposed to suppress him, and it's apparently in mount Fuji, and he's influencing many samurai and leaders to be hateful, racist and crazed, to influence your country."

Ikuto nodded with a frown, "But why japan? What importance do we have?"

Fumiko just stood there, "What importance does he need? Just people to do his bidding, and besides, his favorite activity is death and destruction, I'm going to end this illusion now, will you help us with this fight against any more of his followers and on him? We signed into this battle unknowingly but knowing the doctor, we will finish this battle whether we like it or not."

Ikuto nodded again but with a grin, "Of course!"

* * *

 **Back in the palace grounds.**

* * *

 _Ryu nodded, "His name is, Jashin…"_

" _Whaaaat!?" Jiraiya, The Doctor and Gamabunta questioned while… Naruto was clueless…_

'B-But this can't be happening,' Jiraiya and Gamabunta thought similar thoughts.

'This is pretty bad,' the Doctor thought trying to think of a way to stop this whole situation with a non-violent solution, but not finding many. 'Maybe if we sick Novus Haim on him…'

'Kurama, what is Jashin?' Naruto asked his inmate with curiosity, " **Kit,** " Kurama started, " **Jashin is all about death and destruction, and if he has power here, that's bad…** " Naruto nodded in understanding.

" **Hahahaha** ," A chilling laugh was heard throughout the grounds, a laugh worse than the Dark Samurai's, a Laugh worse than Orochimaru, A laugh worse than a Daleks! " **Pleased to make your acquaintance Mortals**."

"How do you define mortals? Because you don't seem very powerful to me," the Doctor replied causing the intelligent ones to gasp and Jashin to get irritated, " **Watch how you speak to me little human! I've had more killed in my name than your entire species**!" this was a low blow to the doctor as he just shut up after that.

" **Jashin is really social, isn't he?** " Kurama scoffed, causing Naruto to stifle a giggle, luckily it went unnoticed.

" **I must say, you little ningen really ruined my party, but don't worry, more events are about to… Drop by.** " The voice continued.

"D-Did he just make an innuendo?" The Doctor questioned getting shrugs from Jiraiya and Naruto.

"Jiraiya, since the dragon is on our side again, and I need a chakra rest, i'm going to go refill, if you really need me, don't be afraid to summon me, this is bad." Gamabunta stated as he disappeared.

"Well, there goes our power," Jiraiya spoke not to sure of himself to face a cult god of death.

"We'll be fine..." The doctor said.

" **Oh will you?** " the Voice spoke up again, " **Your pretty little girl… May not be…** "

The Doctor's eyes widened, "W-What have you done?!" he practically shouted getting more chuckles from Jashin's shapeless voice, " **You'll figure out…. Now.** "

Just as the voice finished saying that, the Dark Samurai commander landed in front of them from the sky with a beaten and half dead Anko in his arms. The state of her condition was bad, she was bruised, bloody, cuts all over, the dark lines and kanji from his poison blade were spreading and she was feverish. If he didn't do anything, she would die.

"Don't worry, I haven't done anything fun to her… Yet." The commander said with a giggle in his taunting voice.

As the Doctor was steaming, Jiraiya got a message from his shadow clone, "Ok," Jiraiya said, quickly reeling. He started forming a blue swirling ball of chakra in his hand, "Here goes!" he shouted as he jumped over the Samurai throwing a smoke bomb down causing smoke to erupt, "Rasengan!" he missed though as the samurai chopped the toad sage in half.

"Jiraiya!" Naruto shouted, almost in rage, seeing another person, who turned out to be his godfather he was also told, get chopped right in front of him. The Doctor though had had enough, "That's enough!" yelled in a rage as he thought of ways to beat this guy, he didn't have speed or strength, he was just a regular man.

His thoughts were cut off as the giggling crazed samurai sped past him, took Naruto in his arms and separated themselves. This was the final straw as the samurai had a sword cocked ready to pierce Naruto on the neck.

A burst of chakra began to rush forth in waves from the Doctor, as his anger reached a limit. The time energy of his Tardis that merged with the chakra of Naruto's planet was mutating the Doctor so that his chakra points would open up, he could now flow more chakra than a Biju if he wanted with how much he began producing. This became evident as a wave of calming but angry chakra hit the samurai as he began to shiver and dropped his sword, half falling on the ground, half holding his neck.

'L-Lord Jashin never prepared me for this amount of killing intent…' the Samurai thought as he fought past the sudden Ki, and got pissed, how dare this man make him a fool in front of his god!

"I Will Kill You!" the samurai yelled, "Right back at you!" the Doctor yelled, as the Doctor started to concentrate all of his chakra on the samurai, breaking the man's run and forcing him on the ground.

The Doctor took a sword from the ground and began to walk towards him, but when he finally got there, something the samurai saw freaked him out. In the Doctor's eyes, he could see little traces of red and not the glowing red his lord benefitted him, but a literal pool of red was forming, but before he could say anything, his head was chopped off. 'screw it,' the Doctor thought, 'I've already screwed up enough today.'

He suddenly stopped the inflow of chakra, and copied a jutsu sign he had seen Jiraiya do before, " **Shadow clone Jutsu**!"

He was able to make five clones with his huge reserves but crappy and little to no chakra training, one checking on Naruto, another two taking care of Anko, the fourth one taking care of the dragon on the ground, and the fifth one inspecting the area. The doctor walked up to where Jiraiya fell, but found that his body was gone, he suddenly heard the sound of shunshin behind him, he smiled a genuine smile seeing Fumiko and Jiraiya safe, and Ikuto not possessed.

"How did you survive Jiraiya?" the Doctor wondered out loud.

Jiraiya smiled at him seeing the shadow clones he was able to make, "Blood clones, real clones, more chakra, we found this," Jiraiya took out a scroll of seals, "Jashin is sealed in this, hopefully never to rise again, when I "died' I faked it as Fumiko told my shadow clone where Jashin was, in Mount Fuji so we went and sealed him while you saved the day." This earned a smile from the Doctor.

"it's over," the doctor said nodding, as he then collapsed right there due to never having chakra training and using it…

* * *

 **About a week later**

* * *

The Doctor, Anko, Jiraiya, Fumiko and Naruto fully healed from their experiences. Needless to say, the Doctor and Anko reconciled, he did say sorry a lot amongst other things little children shouldn't hear... Tokugawa Ienari was kept safe during the attack but a new emperor had to be chosen, but Ienari was freed from the possession, and he apologized to the Doctor for his hurtful actions, but he still stood by his decision to keep the westerners out, to which the Doctor nodded to expecting this piece of news.

It was amazing what Ryu did for them,

* * *

Mini-flashback

* * *

After the battle, the Doctor and Anko were passed out, Jiraiya and Fumiko were taking care of them, Ikuto and the Shogun were conserving order, and Naruto was worried for his father and Anko.

Ryu stood before Naruto with a powerful aura, startling the shattered boy, but looked up at the dragon with a smile, "Hello Mr. dragon boss." The dragon chuckled at the child's antics, "I've seen your bravery and courage, would you care to be my summoner?"

Naruto relished at the words and readily nodded, ignoring the objection from Jiraiya and silent chuckle from Fumiko at his brash headed behavior. Jiraiya worked it out with Gamabunta so that Naruto could perhaps still have the toad contract, but Jiraiya's eyes watered at how much sake he would own him.

Later on, Naruto asked Ryu, "Ryu, why did you choose me to be the summoner of Dragons?" Ryu gave the best grin a dragon could, "You have experienced that need for love and attention, the thing that merges us as family, you've felt the pain of life but you've worked past half of it at a young age, you not only have the intelligence, but you have the strength of a Dragon!"

* * *

 **Flashback end**

* * *

The whole gang was recovered as they walked to the gate to leave the quaint village of Tokio. They left like strangers, as the whole village was focused on reconstruction, but Ikuto was at the main gate before they left.

He walked to each of them, and bowed, "Thank you for saving my city, my nation." He said, earning nods from them. "If it's all the same to you, would you mind if I joined your crew?" the Samurai said, as he took his mask off, showing his samurai knot, his middle aged face with a Manchu moustache and beard."

The doctor hummed in thought about this, "Well…."

* * *

 **Short Omake Anyone?**

* * *

Jashin was beyond pissed, the nerve of those humans! How dare they sentence the great Jashin in this prison of a scroll, they sentence him inside eternal hell. Eh, could be worse. " **I could get used to this…** " Jashin said as he rested for a nice expected slumber, "OH sexy, what's cooking good looking."

Jashin's eyes open and widens in horror, here was a half-naked Orochimaru with nothing but a pink apron on running towards him at rocket speeds. "Oh Shit, stay away!" the cult god yelled, but nothing worked, Orochimaru started glomping the cult god to his dismay, giving the destructive god some entertainment for the next seventy-two hours and fifty minutes.

Outside of the scroll, Fumiko chuckled, 'Fuck yeah, what a great payback bitch.'

* * *

 **So historical facts? There really was a Holy Roman, French, British Empires, and I've done research and their all around the same time as Shogun Ienari was and he was a real man as well. I'm not claiming that Lord Jashin-sama was there to screw shit up though, That's just creativity. But look it up if your curious about the Nations, or History.**

 **Also I make half of the jutsu up, I usually try to explain when it's called or whatever, but ask if you have a question about the jutsu and I can reply and explain further to you!**


End file.
